Marvel's Rocket and Groot: CASTAWAYS
by Stooge Man
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Rocket is forced to take a vacation on Earth with Groot. But all changes when they meet a lonely human boy named, Grey, asking for help when his parents are abducted by an alien threat. Join Rocket and Groot as they take on criminals, hilarious one-liners, bad-luck situations, meeting old and new friends, and saving the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel's Rocket and Groot: CASTAWAYS **

You may know him as one of the Guardians of the Galaxy and that there ain't no thing like him, except him. You know his name. You're favorite wise-cracking/ass-kicking raccoon, Rocket, IS BACK! Both Rocket and Groot find themselves stuck in the last place he'd never want to be: the backwards, no-class pit of a planet called Earth! But all changes when they meet a lonely human boy named, Grey, asking for help after his parents suddenly went missing. Be prepared for some hilarious one-liners, bad-luck situations, and learning the true meaning of self-discovery.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Bradley Cooper **as **Rocket**, a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. He teams up with young boy, Grey Palmer, to help him rescue parents.

**Vin Diesel** as **Groot**, a member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid. He is Rocket's father-figure and partner. He creates a bond with human boy, Grey Palmer.

**Jacob Tremblay** as **Grey Palmer**, a 12-year-old human boy whose parents disappear and appears now to be the hunted. He meets Rocket and Groot who agree to help him find his family and get them back.

**MPPA Rating: **_**PG-13**_ for sequences of sci-fi violence and action, mayhem, language, and brief suggestive content.

* * *

**Hello Guardians of the Galaxy fans of all ages! My name is Stooge Man. I'm a writer and I love imagination. Somehow, the Guardians of the Galaxy has suddenly become a BIG liking to me. I enjoy reading the comics and novels about these outlaw superheroes on their adventures to protect and serve the galaxy. So I thought I do something for a change and work on something I also want to write about. As you know, this story is about Rocket and Groot who take a vacation on Earth when all of a sudden a little boy, named Grey, is in danger. The two unlikely heroes must do everything they can to help Grey get back to his family again. **

**Rocket and Groot are my favorite characters in the Marvel Universe because…well…they're not like all humans, but they make excellent heroes/outlaws. It's a kind of doing the good and doing the bad at the same time. **

**Anyway, the first chapter is up! So please sit back, relax, and ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

_The only one of my kind, I'm many things: a pilot, an expert thief, a weapons enthusiast, a tactical genius. A hero who chose to use his skills for good as a Guardian of the Galaxy. But I'm not a raccoon, though. REMEMBER THAT! _

_Five years ago, I survived that purple-genocidal maniac's snap. He wiped out half of the universe and I lost my entire family. I was the only Guardian left. I was alone…or at least I thought I was. But I was teamed up with the Avengers. The Earth's Mightiest Earth Monkeys…or what the hell they went by anyway. We had many things in common…but SHIT, I don't want to start that emotional stuff right now. Anyway, we traveled back in time, we got back the Infinity Stones, we thought a massive battle between Earth and Space…and we WON! And I got back my family again. I never thought I'd miss them jackasses so much: Quill, Groot, Drax, and that bug-eyed chick with the antennas. We were once again: THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! _

_However, a couple months later, during a cataclysmic battle on Xandar, the Guardians of the Galaxy lost the Benatar ship, which I loved deeply, in part for its ability to take ME far away from Earth. I blamed the Guardians' leader, Peter Quill, for stranding them, and some of the others were very pissed about less important things. We broke out into an argument and decided to go our separate ways… _

_But that doesn't mean, the Guardians of the Galaxy, were history. We promised to keep in touch with each other and if an emergency arises, we would assemble again. But as of right now, I'm very much on my own…with Groot anyways…stuck on this shitty wasteland called Earth! _

_My name is Rocket. _

_And this is my story… _

I should probably take you back how it all happened, five months earlier…

_One moment we were arguing, the next they were being flung from side to side in the spaceship, caroming off the krutacking walls in a mad version of table tennis, a game from Earth that moron, Peter Quill, remembered only vaguely from his useless childhood._ _Now I'm sure you all know who Peter is. You know…the guy that never shuts his mouth, listens to music a lot, but also gets us into lots of awesome adventures (mostly the bad ones, between you and me). Did I forgot to mention that no one, in the whole krutacking galaxy, knows his outlaw name? He calls himself Star-Lord…I call him Star-Munch! _

"Well Star-Much, once again you've got us all into another fine mess" Rocket yelled

"It wasn't my fault," Quill had protested, sparking the argument

_The rest of his companions glared at him—other than teen Groot who was playing on his little game player, just minding his own damn business. _

"Not your fault?" Rocket asked incredulously. "How do you figure that? You let _MY_ ship get blown into krutacking pieces, dammit!"

"How was I supposed to know that our client would prove to be such an _ingrate_? We rescue her youngest son and from space pirates, and did so before they could harm a hair on his teeny-little head I threaten his virtue" Quill said

"That might have carried more weight with him if the pirates were the _real_ threat to his virtue," Nebula said drily.

_Now you all remember, Nebula, right? You know, the beautiful blue robot lady, the once adopted daughter of that big purple ugly-face: Thanos. The one with the blasters at her sides that showed signs of hard use and that belied her youthful/robotic appearance. The one I spent with 5 years after joining the Avengers. Also she's always serious. I'm pretty sure, you all know, who the hell I'm talking about. And if not…you're just as dumb as Quill. _

"Not quite what they mean by setting a thief to catch a robber," Nebula said

"Did you say our client's son was a robber?" Drax asked. "I did not know this"

Rocket slapped his paw over his forehead, facing the clueless bald-headed warrior with a snarl.

"No, you idiot," Rocket snapped, "It's a proverb. By the way, you need to get that brain of yours checked out! You're probably still brain-damaged from the snap"

"I don't understand," Drax rumbled, a hint of anger in his voice

_Of course you know Drax, here. The one who's always crazy and intimidating at the best of times, the one who's green skin marked with the scars of countless battles, and the one whose massive body that was bulging with muscles. He may seem happy but he sure is the one to make you whiz in your big-boy pants, and right now, this dude was still and will always be downright SHIT-SCARY! _

"…And if you call me an idiot again, I'll squash you, rodent!" Drax threatened

Rocket snarled at him and was ready to attack, but Nebula broke in before Rocket could say anything further inflame the situation.

"It's an old saying, Drax. It means that the best person to catch a robber is another thief, because they know what to look for," Nebula, gently explained. "I was trying to make a play of words that insinuated sending Quill to save our client's boy was like sending a thief to catch another thief because…"

"Because of what?" Drax asked

"…because" Nebula said, until she sighed, "These things are never funny when you have to explain them"

"Maybe you should try using plain English on him, Nebula. Because I'm pretty sure the only language Drax can translate if from is from IDIOTS LIKE HIM!" Rocket yelled

Drax made a ferocious glare and he grasped the raccoonoid by the fur, raising him up to the height of where his head was. Rocket growled and snarled as he began lashing out his sharp claws at the bald-headed warrior. Drax only smirked by the sight considering how big, strong, and muscular he was than Rocket. Rocket was indeed a little fella. Not so tall like the rest of the Guardians. He may not have the height of a Guardian but he's got the genius of one.

"Put me down, you over-sized nincompip!" Rocket roared

"The word you're preferring to is _nincompoop_" Drax corrected him

"Well, someone's finally correcting their grammar!" Rocket said, "Where'd you learn to correct…MORONVILLE!"

"I ought a murder you, rodent!" Drax threatened

"If your guts had brains they'd able to do the thinking for you. But if your brain were the guts they do much worse than that. In other words…YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS!" Rocket teased

"Why you little…" Drax shouted

"Bring it, moron!" Rocket shouted, baring his fangs at him

"Stop it!" Nebula yelled, getting in between the two and pushing them away

"Will you two cut it out!" Quill yelled

"I'm sure we don't have any balls to play with on the ship" Mantis said, cluelessly to what the rodent had meant to say to Drax

"Not for playing, ya dumb bug. For kicking!" Rocket confirmed

Rocket extended his leg backwards and with all his might he kicked Drax directly in his groin. Drax seemed confused for a moment when he looked down but he didn't feel a thing. Irritated, Rocket continued kicking Drax in the groin, but nothing seemed to break the Destroyer. It was almost like he felt no pain at all.

(ROCKET SHOUTING, SNARLING, AND CUSSING)

(KICKING IN THE GROIN CONTINUES)

"Are you finished yet?" Drax asked

"I am Groot" said Groot, who was only keeping eye contact on his game control device

"I don't care if it tires me. Everybody breaks when a weak spot is hit" Rocket told Groot, still kicking

"Quite the example you're setting for Groot, Rocket" Quill said

"I DON'T CARE!" Rocket yelled, still continuing to kick Drax in the groin

Quill rushed over and grabbed a hold of Rocket's leg, stopping the kicking. The raccoonoid tried to take a bite out of Quill's arm but missed. Quill then wrapped his arms around Rocket preventing him from trying to hurt Drax. Rocket snarled, clawed, and cussed as if he were acting like a wild animal in front of the Guardians.

"QUILL. LET. ME. GO!" Rocket shouted, with anger

"NO!" Quill yelled

"I'LL RIP YOUR KRUTACKING EYES OUT!" Rocket threatened

"Rocket, you need to stop acting like this right now" Quill told him

"And why should I?" Rocket asked, yelling

"Because if you don't, I'll…I'll…I'll kick you out of my ship" Quill stammered, trying to make a threat

Rocket stopped for a brief moment before bursting out of laughter, "HA-HA-HA, you wouldn't dare throw me out of here"

Quill released his grasp from Rocket waist and the raccoonoid jumped onto the table, "I mean it, Rocket. Your behavior has been inexcusable. Ever since we got the team back together again, you've been all ticked off about everything. I think I might know what you really need. You need a vacation"

"That's preposterous" Rocket said, "I never take vacations. Vacations are for wusses"

"I' am Groot" said Groot

"No and NO, I don't need one" Rocket confirmed, "And furthermore no one on this ship is going to make me take one!"

"I call for a vote. AGREED! All those in favor of having Rocket take a vacation, raise your hands" Quill announced

Nebula, Drax, Mantis, and even Groot raised their hands up. Quill turned back smiling while Rocket frowned and accepted his own defeat by slapping his disconcertingly human-like hands over his forehead.

"Damn you, Quill" Rocket muttered, angrily

* * *

_(45 minutes later) _

Two sets of bags heavily dropped to the floor with a loud bang by the pod. It would seem that Quill wasn't kidding about Rocket having to go on vacation. At first, Rocket thought it was a joke. But seeing what was happening now, he couldn't believe it was actually coming true.

"Quill, c'mon man, please don't do this to me" Rocket begged, "I promise I'll be nicer"

"Relax, buddy. Don't think of this as being kicked out of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Think of it as trying to find somewhere to settle down for a while…you know, take a load off your feet" Quill assured

"But I don't do that relaxing stuff" Rocket confirmed, "What if the Galaxy needs my assistance or something?"

"That's why, WE, Guardians will take it from there while you take some time off" Quill said, "Look, I understand what you've gone through since what happened with Thanos. You know, most of us being gone and all that. And you've done so much to get us all back together again. I'm very grateful for it. But these last few months have not been the best for you. I think I know what your problem is: is that you're too worked up and, we, think its best if you need to get your head back together after you're settled down"

Rocket threw his disconcertingly human-like hand at Quill, "Ahh, that's a bunch of krutacking bologna!"

"Rocket, the team and I, just want what's best for you" Quill assured, "It's what I want, what's best for you"

"_Kicking me out _is what's best?" Rocket questioned, frowning

"Technically it's what Quill wants best" Mantis pointed out

Quill laughs nervously and gently elbow bumps Mantis in the shoulder causing her to flee away. Rocket crosses his arms scowling at Quill with the look of anger on his face. Quill sighed and kneeled down to be at the same height as his little companion.

"We'll give you a month. That's 30 days" Quill explained, "Find somewhere nice, book a reservation, and lay low for a while. It'll get your mind off on more personal things"

"And what if a situation comes about and I'm not there to help, you losers, guard the galaxy?" Rocket questioned

Quill pulled out a pager from inside his coat pocket and he gave it to his little friend, "We'll call you in case of an emergency"

Rocket shook his head, in defeat, and accepted the pager from his goof-ball leader and placed it on his belt buckle.

"Sometimes I just want to punch you in your perfect teeth, Quill" Rocket said

"You're gonna love it, I promise" Quill assured

"I take your word for it but I can't promise that anything will be good about it" Rocket replied, "By the way, where are you sending me?"

"The one place I used to call home…Earth" Quill answered

Rocket's eyes widened with horror, 'WHAT!"

"Why not? You'll love it. You've been there before" Quill said

"Yeah, back when I was helping the Avengers. I know what Earth's like down there. And furthermore I ain't going back to it! NEVER!" Rocket shouted

"You made plenty of friends down there. You forget who was also on Earth with you" Nebula pointed out

Rocket scoffed, "Says from a talking toaster"

"Watch yourself, rodent" Nebula warned

"DON'T CALL ME RODENT!" Rocket shouted

"Would it make you feel any better if I call you a raccoon" Nebula said

"NO!" Rocket shouted

"No patience, no respect, no loyalty" Drax said, "You need serious help"

"The only ones who need help are you krutacking idiots!" Rocket said, "I'm not going to Earth alone"

"Who said you'll be alone?" Quill asked, before he tugged the teenage-walking tree by the arm and gently pulled him to the front. "That's why Groot is going with you"

"I' am Groot?" Groot said, shockingly

"Yes, you are" Quill told him, "Think of it as a family vacation"

Rocket slapped his disconcertingly human-like hand over his forehead and sighed, "Great. First, you get rid of me and now you're getting rid of Groot, too"

"You could use some of that father-son bonding. After all, you and Groot have been through a lot together. I would never break you both apart" Quill replied

"I' am Groot" Groot said, shrugging his shoulders

Rocket knew Quill was right. After all, five years ago he did lose Groot to the decimation of Thanos's snap; and five years later, he and the Avengers brought everyone back from the ashes. Groot would've been a lot older by the time but instead he came back the same age. The raccoonoid sure missed having his buddy around and he figured that this trip should or will be the right thing to bring them both together again.

Rocket sighed in defeat, "Ok, Quill. You're right…I'll take a vacation"

Quill smiled, "That's more like it"

"1 month/30 days/on Earth" Rocket said, "I'll learn to like it"

"I' am Groot" Groot said, making a 'ahem' sound

"I mean, 'we'll,' learn to like it" Rocket muttered, making the teenage-talking tree smile. "C'mon, Groot. Let's go"

"I' am Groot" Groot said

"Alright, but make it quick" Rocket replied

Groot turned to Quill, smiling. Quill smiled back until Groot raised his tree-like foot backwards and with quick reflexes kicked the half-human directly in his groin.

(GROIN CRUNCH SOUND)

"Ooh!" Quill cried

Quill grasped both his hands on his big boy parts when suddenly his knees gave up on him and he hit the floor, then falling backwards on his backside, groaning in pain.

"I' am Groot" Groot said, sticking his tongue out at Quill

Rocket laughed under his breath only so Quill couldn't hear him. The raccoonoid slapped his disconcertingly human-like hand on the teenage-tree's shoulder with a smile.

"Now that's kicking balls" Rocket said, gleefully. "Learn that, Quill"

(DRAX LAUGHING)

"Not…funny" Quill said, weakly

"You must have soft balls" Drax said, laughing. "No wonder the rodent couldn't break mine. Because yours are softer!"

(DRAX CONTINUES LAUGHING)

Quill points a finger at Groot, "When your trip with Rocket is done. No electronic games for another month. Do you hear?"

"I' am Groot" Groot said, in a mimicking-childish tone

"Hey! Watch your language" Rocket warned. "C'mon let's go"

Rocket and Groot entered the pod with all their baggage and belongings. Both companions buckled their seatbelts as they waved their goodbyes to the team. Quill trembled a bit but was able to land on his feet to wave the goodbye.

"Safe trip, guys" Quill said

"There better not be a scratch on my ship when I come back, Quill" Rocket warned

"Don't worry. I won't let anything get blown up" Quill assured

"That's why I still don't trust you with it, Star-Much. And I never will" Rocket replied, giving his leader the middle finger

Quill frowned and threw his hand at his little friend, in disgust. The pod door closes and soon they were set course to Earth leaving the remaining Guardians of the Galaxy to take things from there. At first, Rocket was still agitated about after being thrown out of his ship. However, he did thought of the taking a vacation part. Quill did mentioned some good advantages about Earth. But yet again, the raccoonoid thought about the disadvantages the most.

Rocket sighed, "This is gonna be a long vacation, bud"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied, nodding in agreement

* * *

**Well, there you go! First chapter is done! What will happen next? Stay tuned for more because Rocket and Groot's adventure is about to begin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me again: Stooge Man. I'm not gonna waste your time with words so…please sit back and ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER, EVERYONE! **

**(WARNING: Content may contain blood and violence)**

* * *

_**2 weeks ago before Rocket and Groot's arrival on Earth… **_

It was at Simon Baruch Middle School on 330 E 21st St, New York, NY 10010. It was Friday afternoon and all kids were roaming the school hallways: talking with friends, telling stories, making jokes, and just minding their own businesses. A lot of kids were chatting about spending their weekends and their plans to spend it. It would seem that a lot of kids knew how to make friends.

All except one, though. He was a small boy walking down the hallway with his ear pods in his ears, listening to music on his IPod. His name was Grey Palmer.

Now, Grey Palmer was not like other kids. He was smart, loyal, and brave. He had light brown medium length hair, wore a pair of glasses over his eyes, wore a light blue button-down shirt along with some light brown khaki pants.

Grey Palmer, out of all the kids, was very shy at making friends. Most of the older kids would force him to their homework for them while some gave him extreme wedgies for their lack of entertainment. But Grey wouldn't let their brutality break him down. Sometimes Grey would just not care or doing nothing about it; like tell the teacher (but what would that do?).

Grey Palmer was 12 of the 7th grade. He was, out of all his classmates, the smartest kid in class. Each class period he would finish his assignments, before anyone else, so he could catch up on his reading. Grey just loved to read. Sometimes he would go find a much quieter place to read like: the library, the janitors closet, the bathroom, or even the school roof on a sunny day.

It was almost three o'clock. The scene appears in front of an English classroom. Their teacher: Ms. Bundy was giving each of her students a writing assignment on self-discovery about who they want to be and how they can find it. Of course Grey would be able to write about his own self-discovery in about thirty minutes. But this time he was unsure about it. Grey didn't know who he wants to be or who he wants to grow up as. This was a puzzling predicament for young Grey.

"Now remember class. Your assignments are due by next Friday. So I'd expect your essays be turned in by then" Ms. Bundy informed

A fat boy snickered, "says the rat impersonating as the teacher!"

(CHILDREN LAUGHING)

Grey Palmer was sitting in front of the class with his nose stuck in a book. He was smiling, not paying attention to the other kids laughter. He was reading a Percy Jackson novel. Fantasy books were his thing. He just loved creating imagination in his own head. All action, all adventure, all hero! Even though he lived in normal world where fantasy isn't reality, he'd wish one day to discover it with his own eyes.

"HA-HA-HA, _Rat impersonating as the teacher._ That's a good one!" said a nerdy kid

"Do you want detention? Because I can give you that. Or would you both rather like to take a rip to the principal's office, instead?" Ms. Bundy warned, waving her finger at both kids

The fat kid and the nerdy kid looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the teacher, shaking their heads.

"No, Mrs. Bundy" both said, together

"That's better" said Mrs. Bundy

(BELL RINGS)

"Enjoy your weekend, everyone" said Mrs. Bundy. "Don't forget to write"

Papers were tucked into folders, books were tucked into backpacks, and ear pods were placed into ears. Everyone jumped out of their seats, pulling out their cell phones as they all made their way towards the exit door. Grey placed his reading book into his backpack, and he made his way towards the exit until he heard his name calling.

"Oh, young Mr. Palmer" Ms. Bundy called out. "May I have a word?"

Grey sighed and made his way towards the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Bundy?" Grey said, with a smile

"Have you done the assignment?" Ms. Bundy asked. "I just know you're gonna complete the assignment already. It's why I'm asking"

Grey shook his head, "No ma'm, I have not. In fact, I'm having a little trouble with it"

"How so?" Ms. Bundy asked

"I know my parents are famous scientists and all and they expect me to become like them" Grey explained

"Explain" said Ms. Bundy

"The thing is...I don't want to be like my parents. I want to be something I desire to achieve" Grey explained

"Aah, I see. You want to achieve something in a whole other perspective in life: trying new things. But the real question is, what do you want to be Grey?" Ms. Bundy said

Grey sighed, "I'm not sure, Mrs. Bundy. I just don't know it yet"

Ms. Bundy gently rests her hand upon Grey's, patting it. "I'm sure somewhere out there in this world you'll find out who you want to be. You're a bright young man, young Mr. Palmer. And I believe in you"

Grey smiled, "Thank-you Ms. Bundy"

"Now run along home and have a great weekend, Mr. Palmer. Be sure to turn that essay in by next Friday" Ms. Bundy informed

"Will do, Ms. Bundy" Grey said, running out the classroom door

Grey ran down the empty hallway. Pacing through the papers and junk that were spread all over the school floors. Friday's were always a time to just, you know, get crazy and go home. Most kids spend their weekends with friends, most spend time at home, but most like to just spend time playing video games on X-Box or Minecraft, for example.

As for Grey, he didn't hang out with anybody pretty much. As told, he's a loner. The only people he actually hung out with: were his parents and his dog Moose (even if he wasn't human).

* * *

Once Grey arrived to his locker he began placing his binders and school books away. The boy then grabbed his green sweatshirt and placed it over his blue button down shirt, then slinging his backpack over his shoulders and began making his way out of the school until suddenly he was stopped by two figures blocking his way.

"Well, well, well. What do you we have here?" The fat kid said, who was eating a cheesy burrito

"Yeah, what have we here?" The nerdy kid saud, mimicking his friend

"What do you want Victor and Monty?" Grey asked

"We just wanted to see our favorite dweeb before we leave" said Victor, cracking his knuckles

"Too bad you won't be leaving anytime soon" said Monty. "Guess where you're going, shrimpy?"

"Home" Grey said, "Bye"

"You're not going anywhere" Victor said, pushing Grey back against the lockers

"C'mon guys, its Friday. Can't you bother someone else other than ME?" Grey protested

"Why bother another geek when you're the geekiest of them all" Victor replied

"Yeah and besides, it's not like your friends are gonna stand up for you," said Monty, "Wait? Ooh, that's right. You don't have any! Once a loner, always a loner"

"Take the 'n' out of the middle and replace it with an 's'. Guess what that also spells?" Victor said, teasingly, "LOSER!"

(BOTH START LAUGHING MANIACALLY)

Grey wouldn't stand around and take their cruel jokes and the boy dropped his backpack to the floor. Grey then rolled up his sleeves and placed his fists up making the two bullies look at him with curiosity.

"Aww, look at that Victor," Monty said, making googly eyes. "That's cute"

"Looks like the nerd wants to be a fighter" Victor replied

"I'm not afraid of you clowns," Grey said, keeping his fighting stance

"Oh, really?" Victor said, "I think it's time we taught you a little lesson. Monty, it's about time we show this geek our professional karate moves"

"Yeah, LETS GET HIM!" Monty declared

Both bullies charged towards Grey with maximum speed. However, Grey quickly opened up two lockers from beside him causing the two bullies to crash right iniside. Grey then slammed both locker doors shut tight; using master locks so that they wouldn't get out at all.

"HEY!" Monty cried, "LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE PISS-OFF!"

"Sorry guys" Grey said, slinging his backpack back over his shoulders. "It's the beginning of the weekend. I've gotta get home and spend it till I come back Monday morning"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL FIX YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" Victor threatened

"Sorry, I really hate to gloat. But I got a weekend to enjoy" Grey said, joyously. "See you on Monday, chumps"

"COME BACK!" Monty cried

"WE'LL FIND YOU!" Victor yelled, "WE WILL FIND YOU. YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

"Uhh…Victor? We're trapped in lockers here" Monty pointed out, "The real question is…who's gonna find us?!"

"Shut up, Monty!" Victor yelled

"Ok" Monty replied

* * *

Grey skipped through the empty hallway leaving Victor and Monty in their own demises. The boy skipped his way towards the main area, out the front door, and into the sunlight. As said, it was a beautiful day on this gorgeous Friday afternoon. Like New York, everything was well…New York. Traffic was high, lots of people were walking in so many directions, and building signs were lighting up the streets. You could describe it in 10 words: exhausting, exhilarating, diverse, fast-paced, humbling, inspiring, non-stop, evolving, challenging, and unforgettable! New York was, without a doubt, one of the hardest cities you'll ever live in but if you survive you'll never be able to live anywhere else.

Grey's family was lucky though. His parents were scientists. They worked everyday, every night, and got no time off for anything. However, it was very uncomfortable for Grey because he was always home with no one to talk to or comfort with. Grey and his parents had moved into New York about a few months ago and they've been living in an apartment for quite some time. It was expensive to get a new house which is why they're always working so much which gave them no time to spend time with their son.

Grey walked, with his ear-pods in his ears, humming peacefully under his breath. He sniffed the fresh air through his nostrils and sighed.

"_I can't wait to get home"_ Grey said, in his thoughts

Suddenly Grey stopped in his tracks when he saw some little kids playing on the soccer field across the street. They were having such a good time kicking the ball to each other as if they were all best friends. Seeing this made Grey smile a bit. Even though he was a loner in a big city…he'd wish to have some friends for a change.

"_Gee,"_ Grey said, in his thoughts. _"I wish I had a friend"_

It took 4 miles until Grey finally reached his apartment. His apartment wasn't exactly better-built. More like still from the ol' 70's that'll probably never be torn down and built into something newer. To the boy, it wasn't home, but, it was home…for right now even.

Grey sighed, "Home Sweet Hell"

The boy entered the apartment building and towards the landlords desk, who was reading a comic book about DC crime-fighters. The old man appeared to be asleep before Grey tapped on his desk causing him to wake up.

The landlord smiled, "Ahh, young Grey Palmer. Good to see ya! How was school today?"

Grey shrugged his shoulders up, "Can't complain. Learn a little this, learn a little that"

The landlord was always nice to talk to. Even though he and his wife didn't exactly have the richest apartment building in all of New York, they were always happy to run a business together.

The landlord yawned and looked down at his watch when suddenly his eyes turned big. "Ay-yai-yai, I should've left an hour ago! Excuse me, young Palmer. I have to rush to the supermarket on the double. If you see my wife tell her you saw me on the Subway. Gotta go, goodbye!"

The landlord ran out the door leaving Grey waving to him with no reply. Grey didn't know what that was all about but he didn't seemed worried. The boy started making his way up the steps and to the 8th floor.

* * *

After reaching the last step, Grey made his way towards his apartment room where he discovered that the door was left wide open. At first, Grey thought had unlocked it or maybe that his parents were home early. Grey just went along with it as he walked through the door and into the kitchen.

Once he entered the kitchen, Grey picked out a shiny red apple from the refrigerator and started eating it.

(CHOMPING ON APPLE)

"Mom? Dad?" Grey called, "I'm home"

Not that anyone would answer, but it was always good to let someone know (even if they're not there). Grey took two large bites out of his apple and threw it in the garbage can. Grey smiled when he spotted his dog, Moose, sleeping on his nice comfy bed.

Grey clapped his hands to grab the dog's attention, "Moose. C'mere Moose. Chow time!"

Moose didn't response and continued to sleep.

"Moose!" Grey called, clapping his hands once more. "C'mon boy, c'mere"

But Moose still didn't respond.

"Moose?" Grey said

Grey walked over to his sleeping dog to see why he isn't responding. The boy tried shaking, nose-flicking, and blowing into the dog's ears. Nothing worked. Grey then tried scratching his dog's tummy to see if his dog would shake a leg. It didn't help. However, something suddenly caught his attention when the child felt something very squishy coming from under his dog's stomach. He hadn't felt anything like it. Grey was curious to see what was so squishy and he raised his hand up and saw…blood?

(GREY GASPED)

Grey gasped by the sight until he rolled his dog over, when much to his horror, saw blood everywhere on the dog's bed. Moose wasn't sleeping at all…he was DEAD!

Grey started to feel nauseous and he puked his devoured apple all over the floor, coughing and gasping for air. The boy wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked back at his now-deceased dog laying lifelessly in his own blood, with a terrified expression on his face.

"What the hell?" Grey said, softly

Suddenly something even more terrifying caught his eye when entered his family room and discovered that everything was trashed. Everything! Papers were scattered all over the floor, walls had giant holes, the TV was blown up into pieces, and the couch was all blown up to shreds.

Grey began trembling as his knees started to give up on him by the sight that he was experiencing. First the dog…and now his apartment room.

"This can't be happening" Grey said

(CELL PHONE STARTS VIBRATING)

Suddenly something started vibrating in Grey's pants pocket and he pulled out his cell phone showing a sign of 'Mom & Dad' calling.

Grey answered it, "Hello?"

"_Grey?"_

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" Grey cried

"_Grey! Your mother and I don't have much time!"_

"What's going on? Are you guys okay?" Grey asked

"_Something's come up at work, baby. And mommy and daddy…aren't gonna be home for a while" _

"I-I don't understand" Grey said, getting scared

"_You can't go back to the apartment, Grey. Okay?"_

"But…b-but I'm already there. T-The…place is trashed and…M-Moose… is dead" Grey cried

"_Grey you need to get out of there! Get as far away as you can. But first, I need you to go to the safe" _

"On it!" Grey said

Grey made a dash to his parents bedroom and into the closet. There he found his parent's _ParaGuard_ _Deluxe Digital Electronic Safe 2.47 CF Home Security safe_. Grey quickly accessed the code and pulled the safe locker open. Inside the safe was a boarding pass, a credit card with $180 of cash, and a…weird space-looking object that the boy did not recognize.

"_Did you find it?"_

"Yeah, I did" Grey replied, holding the space object in his hand. "But…what the heck is it?"

"_It's called the Eternity Forge" _

"Okay. So what do I do with it?" Grey asked, observing the object

"_Keep it safe, protect it with your life, give it to no one, TRUST NO ONE. Do you understand, baby?" _

Grey nodded, "Yes, mom"

"_Good. Now get the hell out of there, right now, they'll be at the apartment any…" _

_(PHONE SCREECHING) _

_(WOMAN SCREAMING IN THE BACKGROUND) _

"Mom?…Dad?" Grey replied

"_Get away from my wife!" _

_(ALIEN SCREECHING IN THE BACKGROUND) _

"Mom, Dad, what's happening!" Grey cried, as tears began forming in his eyes

(_ALIEN SCREECHING SUDDENLY DIES OUT) _

_(PHONE SIGNAL DIES) _

"Mom, Dad!" Grey cried, covering his mouth. "Please!"

Tears poured from the boy's eyes and down to his cheeks. Grey dropped the cell phone out of his hand and trembled to the floor, crying his eyes out. The boy wiped his face with his sleeve and took a deep breath before picking up the Forge in his hands. Grey didn't know what this was, but whatever it is, somebody wants to have it.

"Keep it safe, protect it with your life, give it to no one" Grey said, repeating what his mother had said

The boy then dumped the Forge into his backpack and cleaned out the safe taking everything: the boarding pass, and the money. Grey then quickly ran out of the bedroom and to the front door to leave. But all of a sudden, the boy started to hear footsteps making its way towards the door. Grey was tensed up by the feeling that something or someone was coming for him.

"Crap," Grey said

* * *

Thinking fast, Grey ran back into the kitchen and opened up one of the kitchen cabinets and ducked right inside it until someone opened the door and slammed it back shut again.

"I'm telling you he's not here!" cried an old woman, who was the landlady

The door slams open knocking the old woman down to the floor. Grey peeked out and saw some unknown figures that he did not recognize. They appeared to be wearing dark blue uniforms with badges. _Were they cops? I couldn't be? _

"I'm not asking you again, lady. Where is the boy?' The male officer demanded

"I don't know!" The landlady cried

"Tell us you bitch!" shouted the female officer

(FEMALE OFFICER KICKS THE LANDLADY IN THE FACE)

"Lady if you want to make this easy for yourself, you will start talking!" said the male officer, pointing his gun under the landlady's neck

"I'm gonna sue you! You're supposed to protect and serve the law, god dammit!" The landlady shouted, as blood ran down her nostrils

(GUN MAKES A SOFT CLICK)

The female officer had enough with the landlady's bitching and she presses her weapon directly against the old woman's forehead.

"If you ever want to eat dinner with your unattractive husband tonight, you're gonna start talking right now" the female officer threatened, "DO YOU HEAR ME!"

(FEMALE OFFICER KICKS THE LANDLADY AGAIN: FROM THE STOMACH TO THE FACE)

(LANDLADY WHIMPERING)

"Ma'm, where is he?" The male officer asked, calmly

"Screw you!" The landlady cried

(FEMALE OFFICER PUNCHES LANDLADY IN THE FACE)

(LANDLADY CRYING)

"Where's the child?" The male officer asked again

"Go to hell, scum!" The landlady said, starting to go into unconsciousness from all the hits and punches she was receiving

Grey watched the scene from inside the kitchen cabinet, horrified. He had never seen someone beat the crap out of someone before, especially not in his own home. The boy covered both hands over his mouth as he tried to not make a sound so that the dirty cops wouldn't hear him.

(PUNCHING AND KICKING CONTINUES)

The male officer pushed away the female for a moment allowing the landlady to breath again. The landlady had cuts and bruises all over her face. Her face changed color into a very dark purple with blood spattered all over her eyes, nose, and mouth. It was not a good sight until the landlady started coughing up her own blood.

"P-Please…" the landlady begged, "No more"

"Not until you tell us where the child is, ma'm" said the male officer

(LANDLADY COUGHING AND WHEEZING)

"School…" the landlady answered. "He's at school"

"What location?" The male officer asked

"330 E 21st St, New York, NY 10010" the landlady answered

The male officer smiled and gently patted the landlady's face with his hand, "That's all we wanted to know, ma'm. Thank-you for your service"

"So…(coughs)…y-you're not g-gonna kill m-me?" The landlady asked

The male officer shook his head, "No, ma'm. Of course not"

"I WILL"

(GUN FIRES)

* * *

Grey's mouth dropped and he squeezed his eyes shut. The female officer smirked and placed her weapon back into her holster belt. The male officer looked at his partner with irritation on his face.

"Why did you have to shoot her?" The male officer asked

The female officer shrugged her shoulders, "What? If you wouldn't shoot her, then I'd do it. As least the old wench gave us what we wanted"

The male officer nodded, "Right. I'm going back downstairs to make a call that we've found a location and meet me back in the car on the double"

"Okay" said the female officer, "Right after I find a snack. I'm famished"

"Fine. Make it snappy" said the male officer, leaving the room

Once he left, the female officer made her way towards the kitchen. She went into the refrigerator and picked out a nice, fresh, shiny red apple and began eating it. Unknown to her, Grey was still hiding in the kitchen cabinet keeping absolute quiet to himself. The female chomped her way through the apple, tasting the delicious goodness in her mouth. Grey carefully peeked out of the cabinet to get a good glimpse at the female officer.

"I will admit. These Terran foods are quiet scrumptious" the female officer said, to herself.

Suddenly something weird started to happen. Her body somehow began to change a whole lot differently as if it was…shapeshifting. Her skin began to turn green skin and her ears were pointing back like if it were an elf. Grey couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at…at…an alien? It revealed itself to be a reptilian humanoid from another planet. _But what was it? Why did it possess the identity of a police officer? _

"Holy crap" Grey mouthed, quietly

The female reptilian humanoid continued eating her apple until all of a sudden she heard a 'clank' sound coming from behind her. She spun around to the direction of the noise when she discovered a glass bowl had been scattered all over the floor. She then looked up and saw one of the kitchen cabinets was opened a little. The female reptilian humanoid figured something or someone was watching her. She pulled out her weapon from her holster belt and slowly made her way towards the cabinet. Without hesitation, she quickly opened the cabinet…but saw that no one was in there.

_Odd? _The female reptilian humanoid shrugged her shoulders and turned away until suddenly…

(WHACK!)

The female reptilian fell unconscious to the floor with a BANG! It appeared Grey was standing on top of the kitchen counter with a fry pan he used for a weapon.

(FEMALE REPTILIAN HUMANOID GROANING IN PAIN)

The boy raised his fry pan up and slammed it right on her head again, and again, and again, AND AGAIN!

It took five or maybe seven hits to the head until the space-freak was finally knocked out unconscious. Breathing heavily, Grey dropped his frying pan and wiped the sweat off his forehead as he quickly checked the space lady out. Pulling out his cell phone, Grey snapped a picture of her for evidence (so that people wouldn't think he was crazy).

"Yeah…" Grey said, breathing heavy. "That's definitely not a police officer"

"ARE YOU DONE UP THERE YET?" The male officer called, from downstairs

Grey gasped, "Uh-oh"

(FEMALE REPTILIAN HUMANOID GROANING AGAIN)

The space lady was gaining consciousness again but Grey quickly grabbed the half-eaten apple, she was chewing on, and smashed it over her head knocking her unconscious for the final time. The boy slung his backpack over his shoulders and quickly made his way towards the window and out onto the fire escape.

The male officer entered the apartment once again wondering where his partner was. But once he made it to the kitchen he discovered his partner was lying unconscious on the floor and he quickly rushed to her aid.

"What happened?" The male officer demanded, "Cadet, answer me. Report!"

(FEMALE REPTILIAN HUMANOID GROANING IN PAIN)

"B-Boy…F-Forge…e-escaped" the female reptilian answered, weakly and fell unconscious

Now it was the male officer's turn to shape-shift into one of those reptilian humanoid creatures.

"The target is gone. I repeat, the target is gone" said the male reptilian humanoid, "And he has the Forge!"

Grey landed safely on the ground and started making a run for it away from the building and away from those hideous space creatures. Running down the alleyway, Grey kept going. He didn't stop nor looked back. He ran like he had never ran before. All he had now was himself…and the Eternity Forge in his backpack.

"_Keep the Eternity Forge safe, protect it with your life, give it to no one, trust no one"_ Grey said, to himself

What will he do now? How will he find his mother and father? Is there anybody on this planet who can help him?

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER FINISHED! Now that Grey Palmer is introduced what will become of him? Who were the reptilian humanoid creatures? Why did Grey's parents have an ancient space artifact in their bedroom? Please review and stay tuned for more exciting action. See you all there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stooge Man here! I'm back again with another exciting chapter. I would just like to thank those for favoriting and following this story. It makes me very grateful to know how much you are attached to this story already. Anyway, enough talk! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter, everyone!**

* * *

**2 weeks later… **

Like Quill wanted, Rocket and Groot were on vacation. Whether they liked it or not, Quill just had to pick Earth for a vacation spot. Earth was such a complicated planet considering there were too many krutacking Terrans; much to Rocket's annoyance. Anyway, it's been two weeks since they arrived in New York. Not the quietest place to visit but it was Quill's topic choice. Of course there was so much to see in New York: the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, Central Park, Empire State Building, Brooklyn Bridge, and trash cans to eat out of. But it just didn't feel like a vacation considering, the two, were from outer space and the Terrans on Earth treated them rather differently (as in: not in a nice way). Rocket and Groot tried finding places to stay in New York but it didn't work out so well. The hotels, they had checked-in, didn't allow pets or alien trees to sleep in buildings. I gotta tell ya, it wasn't easy for these two. No place would accept them. Well…at least not during the day, I mean.

But Rocket had other plans. Lucky for him, Earth allowed him gamble. Most nights, the raccoonoid and his buddy would go to bars and play cards for money. One thing Rocket was good at: was winning! Sometimes, the guys in the bar, were amazed to have Rocket play with them. But the others…lets jays say it always ends in a HUGE fight.

Groot was doing okay, too. Of course, as you know, like all teenagers he was a moody one. Spending everyday playing his mind-numbing game player for hours while his raccoon father was out stealing and making money.

_You know what? Enough of that krutacking bologna stuff with Earth! Let's get back to the story! _

It was another day in New York. The sun was out and the streets were roaming with people. The first scene appears in front of a nice apartment building when suddenly blaster shots were shot from the inside. A few more blaster shots were shot through the walls and through the windows. Another thing Rocket was good at doing: GETTING INTO TROUBLE.

"Let me get my hands on you!" yelled the grouchy landlord

(ROCKET AND GROOT YELLING AND CUSSING)

"Get outta here!" yelled the grouchy landlord

(ROCKET AND GROOT SCREAMING)

The raccoonoid and the teenage tree-like humanoid were thrown out the door and into the garbage cans with a BANG!

"NOW BEAT IT!" The landlord shouted, "And you stay on the streets where you belong or I'm calling animal control!"

The two garbage cans tipped over allowing the two to get out. Rocket wiped the trash off his blue, militaristic, with red flashing and gripping uniform; straightening the goggles he wore over his forehead and then wrapping his red scarf back around his furry neck. It's the kind of uniform of the Guardians of the Galaxy, only made from the Avengers. Groot did the same and rubbed the back of his stump head, feeling pain.

"I' am Groot" Groot said, groaning in pain

"Well, this is 26th place we've been thrown out of this week" Rocket said, "What is there left for us?"

"I' am Groot" Groot suggested

"Nah, I don't think so" Rocket replied, "Last time we checked-in they called the exterminator. I don't think I need to tell you what happened to him"

"I' am Groot" Groot pointed out

"Hey, he was gonna chop you with an axe and burn you with a flame thrower. What was I supposed to do? I looked the other way" Rocket protested

"I' am Groot" Groot replied, crossing his tree-like arms

"Yeah…but I sure exterminated him good" Rocket said, proudly

"HEY!"

The raccoonoid and the teenage tree-like humanoid turned to the direction of the angry landlord, who was walking down the steps with a metal baseball in his hand.

"You are guys still here?" The landlord asked, agitatedly

"Listen, Mr. Bernard. Give us another chance" Rocket persuaded

"No! You chased enough people out of my building away," the landlord replied. "You guys are a MENACE TO SOCIETY! Why don't you climb the tallest building in New York and jump off!"

Rocket bared his teeth, "Buddy, if I wanted to kill myself I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ"

(MR. BERNARD GRUNTS IN ANNOYANCE)

"Get the hell outta here and NEVER COME BACK!" The landlord threatened, before returning back into his building

"We don't plan to. Your rooms aren't worth the pay anyway" Rocket replied back, giving the landlord the middle finger behind his back

"I' am Groot!" Groot said, throwing his tree-like hand at him in disgust

The raccoonoid and the teenage tree-like humanoid began walking away down the empty sidewalk, alone. As said, they were in a tough spot. No one in New York would accept them. Even though Rocket mentioned being an Avenger, most people took his word for a joke. Some had thought Rocket had _Hypertrichosis_ and was putting on an act just to get money from tourists. Either way, no one would believe him or Groot for that matter.

* * *

The pair continued walking down the street until they came to a bar that they recognized. The place was called Leery's. No one who frequents the bar can actually remember who Leery was, or why the bar bears his name. But it was the only place in New York where it wouldn't reject Rocket and Groot. To them, it was like a safe haven. You know, to just sit down, relax, and enjoy a little father-son quality time.

"I' am Groot" Groot said

"You're right, bud. At least here we won't be judged by anyone else" Rocket said, winking to his tree-like son

As our talking raccoon and mobile tree enter the bar, Leery's is business as usual. The dancing girls are dancing, the band is playing, and the joint in pumping like crazy.

"Our kinda place, bud" Rocket announces with relish

"I' am Groot" Groot agrees, nodding

The two made their way towards the bar table and the furry critter whistles to the barman.

"Yo, humie! Two Timothies" Rocket declares

"I' am Groot" Groot says

Rocket sighs, "Kidding. Okay, make that one Timothy, and one bitter bark and soda"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied, smiling

"You're welcome" Rocket said, fist-bumping his leafy friend

The drinks arrive. Groot sips his, his little twig finger extended politely. Rocket regards his Timothy with healthy caution and respect, the sort of respect that a veteran tamer of the Denebian face-eaters show for predators he has spent his career taming. Some say, they may let him get into the cage with them everyday, they may be used to him, they may even allow him to scratch them behind the ears or feed them treats, but they are still Denenian face-eaters, and their name is not in any way euphemistic.

Rocket Raccoon looks at his Timothy for a moment, his eyes narrowing. One does not rush into a Timothy. One does not casually knock back a Timothy. A Timothy, from Rocket's perspective, must require a certain degree of mental preparation, a deep breath, and a long run-up. Like a ravine. Or a flying tackle. Or a Kree-Skrull War.

It was worth nothing that a Timothy is the only beverage in the known Universe to have repeatedly made it on to the Shi-ar Imperial Guard's watch list of prohibited and outlawed weapons.

"I' am Groot" Groot says, noting his father-figure's pensive nature

"As a matter of fact, I _have_ got something on my mind, bud" Rocket replied, "I'm worried, Groot. So far, these last two weeks have not been the easiest. If we don't start making money soon we won't be able to afford anything for a meal or a room"

"I' am Groot" Groot suggested

Rocket chuckled, "Yeah, maybe. I sure do miss the good ol' days back when we were bounty hunting criminals. Just you and me, bud"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied

"I'm sure we'd get good money for it, too. That'll put us on easy street" Rocket replied, "But the real questions remains…who are we gonna find worth trading"

"Yo-Yo-Yo! What's up my homies" said the bartender

The bartender was a young black male with hair that was in the shape of broccoli. He smiled at his two favorite customers and greeted them with respect.

"Hey, Anton" Rocket replied, fist-bumping the bartender, "Can't complain, can't complain"

"How's business coming along?" Anton asked

"Not so good" Rocket replied, shaking his head

"Jerk-face kicked you out, didn't he?" Anton asked

Rocket replied with a nod of his head.

"I' am Groot" Groot replied

"No sweat, fellas. My girlfriend kicked me out of her apartment about two days ago because I did one itty-bitty thing" Anton replied

"What you do, pal?" Rocket asked

"I slept with her sister" Anton answered

(ROCKET SIGHS)

"Anton, buddy, let me explain something to you" Rocket said, "At some point you gotta let it go. Some part of you just gotta give it up"

"But that's why I did it" Anton replied, "I gave it up and I let it go"

(ANTON, ROCKET, AND GROOT START LAUGHING)

"Anyway, enjoy your night. Let me know if you need anything. It's on the house!" Anton said, walking away

Rocket and Groot raised their glasses up and made a toast.

"Well Groot, here's mud in your eye" Rocket said

"I' am Groot" Groot replied, smiling

(GLASSES CLINKING TOGETHER)

(SLURPING THEIR DRINKS)

(BOTH SIGH WITH ENJOYMENT)

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"You're right, bud" Rocket replied, "We gotta get some money and make it quick"

Suddenly something caught Rocket's attention and he sniffed the air through his little button-shaped nose.

"Groot, be aware," Rocket says, "I smell trouble"

As if on cue, some motorcycle men appeared from behind them. From the raccoonoid's perspective he smelled five of them. Rocket just turned back to his Timothy.

"Don't make eye contact, lil' buddy" Rocket murmurs to Groot. "We don't want to get involved in any trouble. The last thing we need is a fight with pest control"

"I' am Groot" Groot agrees

"Exactly, pal. A spot of bother is not where we want to be right now. Ignore any provocation" Rocket told him

"I' am Groot" Groot replied

"Excuse me," says the leader of the motorcycle gang from behind them.

Rocket stiffens. He thinks soothing, calming thoughts. Slowly, he and Groot swivel their bar stools to face the over-sized Earth monkey.

"Sorry to bother you. Have you seen a runaway boy?" The motorcycle gang leader asked

"Runaway boy?" Rocket replies, "I don't believe I have. For that matter why should I care about some lost brat?"

The motorcycle gang leader soon dug his finger into his coat pocket and pulled out a photo of the missing child. The boy on the image revealed to have: light brown medium length hair, wearing a pair of glasses over his eyes, wearing a light blue button-down shirt along with some light brown khaki pants.

"Face doesn't ring any bells," Rocket says

So with great self-control that the motorcycle gang leader says, "Sorry to have troubled you…skunk man and twig. Just one quick question"

Rocket sighed, "What is it?"

"Are you an Avenger?" The motorcycle gang leader asked

Still thinking soothing, calming thoughts, the raccoonoid answered, "Yes, yes I' am. Well, I was. What about it?"

Soon the motorcycle gang leader slowly started making his way towards the raccoon and the teenage tree-like humanoid. Rocket sensed he was about to do something very drastic: like pulling out a weapon. Rocket continued to think soothing and calming thoughts. As the motorcycle gang leader reached into his coat pocket, he pulled out his pink-cased cell phone.

"Can we get a picture with you?" The motorcycle gang leader asked

"Huh?"

"I' am Groot?"

"Please?" asked the motorcycle gang leader

Rocket sighed with relief. As much as it irritated him, the raccoonoid didn't mind the appreciation and went off to take a photo with the over-sized bicycle men while Groot stayed by the bar table. At first, it was a group photo…then it was a group photo of them drinking together…then it was more photos of them drinking, gambling, dancing, and arm wrestling. Rocket's face was so lit he was having a good time partying with some over-sized Earth monkeys who knew how to party hard. The last photo of Rocket showed of him passed out on the floor, drunk, with his disconcertingly human-like thumb in his mouth. Groot laughed while scrolling through the photos that he had taken with the motorcycle gang leader's cell phone.

"I' am Groot" Groot said, laughing

"HE IS GROOT!" announced the motorcycle gang leader, wrapping his arm around the teenage tree-like humanoid's neck and raised his drink up

(EVERYONE IN THE BAR CHEERING)

* * *

_**12 hours later… **_

Rocket was asleep on the bar table snoring very loudly. Suddenly he jolted awake when he fell off the table and onto the hard floor with a BANG!

"I'm up! I'm up!" Rocket exclaimed

(RACCOONOID GROANING AND YAWNING)

"How long have I been out?" Rocket asked

Rocket soon started to hear beeping noises next to him when he saw Groot still sitting on the bar stool playing his little game. The raccoonoid got off the ground and jumped onto the bar stool and waved his finger and yelled, "MILK!"

"Coming right up!"

Rocket's head started hurting from the inside. His thoughts were all woozy as if he were hit by a runaway train. Cracking his neck, the raccoonoid let out the biggest yawn and scratched the lower part of his back.

"Flark, what did I drink?" Rocket said, with sleepy eyes

"I' am Groot" Groot answered

"Oh, yeah. I remember now" Rocket said, touching his empty glass (that once had his Timothy). "Man, that stuff has some kick into it. What a Timothy!"

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"12 hours?!" Rocket exclaimed, "It's morning! Wow, I must've had a hangover"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied

"Glad you stuck by me after all…flark, you know?" Rocket said, to his teenage tree-like son

Groot smiled and nodded, "I' am Groot"

The raccoonoid spotted a white piece of paper next to Groot and he picked it up to blow his nose but paused he saw it was the photo of the missing child (that the motorcycle gang leader had mentioned earlier). Rocket scoffed before licking the photo with his sharp-like tongue and pasted the picture on top of Groot's tree-stump forehead.

"Poor brat, out there all alone in the big city" Rocket said, still feeling a bit drunk. "He won't survive a day out here. I mean, don't get me wrong. I like have conversations with kids. Grownups never ask me what my third favorite reptile is…"

The teenage tree-like humanoid rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued playing on his game player, avoiding the drunken raccoonoid.

"But like I said, we gotta make some money" Rocket prompted, "Starting today"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied, not making eye contact

Suddenly a small figure entered the bar. Its clothes were awfully smelly, all torn up and covered with dirt, and its face was hidden under a green-colored sweatshirt hood. The strange little creature climbed up onto the bar stool when the bartender came by to take its order.

"How can I help you, sweetie?" said a female bartender

"Chocolate milk, cold" said the little figure

"Coming right up!"

"Thank-you" said the little figure

The strange little figure pulled the back of his hood down revealing his youthful appearance. It was a boy: about age 12 and the height of 4' 8" (1.42 m). The boy wiped the dirt off his face and nose and pulled out his cell phone to see what's been happening so far in the big city. Suddenly something caught his attention when he spotted a hairy-looking critter sitting next to a talking log. At first, the boy thought they came from a costume party but never had he ever seen costumes that looked so…real-life like? It was strange yet extremely convincing.

The bartender came walking forward and she placed the boy's drink right on the table.

"Here you go, sweetie" said the female bartender

"Thank-you, ma'am" said the boy, giving her a $10 tip. "Keep the change"

The boy took a mighty sip of his chocolate milk, swallowing it whole. One of the bartenders had just came in to start their morning shifts when one of them turned on the television set.

"_Good morning New York, this is NBC New York News bringing you today's updates. It seems it going to be yet another beautiful sunny day" said the news woman _

Rocket scoffed, "Lady, if I wanted to hear the weather just ask the lightning to strike me and put me outta my misery already!"

"_Police are still investing the whereabouts of a missing boy who had disappeared after his home was invaded by some thugs" said the news anchor _

Rocket grunts in annoyance, "Kids, kids, kids! How do people lose their kids in a city like THIS? Seriously, any tips would be appreciated"

"_The owner of the apartment building believed that the thugs, who invaded the missing child's apartment room, were impersonating as police uniforms who were brutally beating his wife up and shot her in the head…" said the news reporter, until suddenly the landlord swiped the microphone from her hands _

"_YOU BASTARDS! YOU SICK BASTARDS!" The landlord on the television, shouted. "You killed my wife! If I ever see your ugly mugs again, I'M GONNA (*beep*) KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER (*beep*)…" _

Rocket stifled a laugh, "I like that one! It so reminds me of Drax"

_The news camera cuts off the angry landlord and back to the news anchor, who had an unpleasant look on his face. _

_(ANCHOR MAN CLEARING HIS THROAT) _

"_Anyway, investigators still have no answers on the whereabouts of the missing child or the parents of that matter. But police were able to get a photo of what the missing child looks like…" _

"A Helpless Earth Monkey" Rocket said, "WE KNOW, JUST GET TO THE KRUTACKING POINT, ALREADY!"

"_Citizens of New York are to keep a look-out for this missing boy" said the news anchor, projecting the photo of the missing child onto the television screen. "The boy appears to be 12 of age, height of 4' 8," with glasses, has light brown medium length hair, wearing a green sweatshirt with a light blue button-down shirt and some light brown khaki pants. If you see him, contact the authorities immediately" _

Rocket observed the boy on the television screen before cringing in disgust, "Eek! He reminds me too much of Quill"

"I' am Groot" Groot pointed out

"I know Quill doesn't wear glasses" Rocket replied, "And even if he did, he'd look even more nerdish than that stupid brat in the magic box"

(ROCKET AND GROOT LAUGHING)

Groot detached the photo off his forehead and looked at it for a moment. It would seem the boy sitting three seats away looked like the one from the photo, but also from the picture on the television screen. Groot snickered a small laugh, until he broke into sudden realization, seeing that the boy was actually the missing child from the photo and from the TV. Groot quickly studied the boy; 12 of age, height of 4' 8," with glasses, has light brown medium length hair, wearing a green sweatshirt with a light blue button-down shirt and some light brown khaki pants. The teenage tree-like humanoid looked back into the photo, then back at the boy. Everything was starting to come together. It's him. IT'S THE MISSING CHILD!

Groot quickly started shaking the raccoonoid for attention, "I' am Groot, I' am Groot!"

"Not now, bud. Can't you see I'm drinking my milk here" Rocket replied, slurping his beverage

"I' am Groot!" Groot said, pointing to the boy sitting three seats away

Rocket turned to look at the homeless boy sitting three seats away, but the raccoonoid only snickered and threw his disconcertingly human-like hand at him.

"I' am Groot!" Groot says, continuing to point at the human child

"Groot, I see he's the missing kid from the TV. I get it," Rocket replied, "But that don't mean I'm gonna help him because he's lost. Now shut up and let me have my krutacking milk, will ya"

"I' am Groot!" Groot protested

"_One more thing, I forget to mention…" said the news woman_

Rocket and Groot turned their attentions back to the television, _"The NYPD have confirmed that the missing child's name is Greyson J. Palmer. A large reward is offered for anyone who finds the boy first. Say about: $1,000" _

(ROCKET SPITS OUT HIS MILK AT GROOT)

"I' am Groot!" Groot cried, wiping the milk off his wooden face

(ROCKET STAMMERING)

"O-One…t-t-thousand dollars?" Rocket stammered

"_That's right!" said the news woman, "$1,000 to anyone who brings Greyson J. Palmer to the NYPD unharmed" _

Rocket wipes the milk off his fur and whiskers and smiles big at his teenage tree-like son. Groot did the same and the two nodded in agreement.

"Hey, little humie…" Rocket calling out

But Rocket and Groot had discovered the little Terran boy had left, leaving the bar door wide open.

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"AFTER THE LITTLE BRAT!" Rocket declared

The two hopped out of their bar stools and ran out the door. At first, they didn't catch him running across the street or hopping into a vehicle. The raccoonoid sniffed the air for a scent before Groot caught the boy's trail right up ahead on the sidewalk. Rocket looked into the direction the tree was pointing when he saw the tiny Terran boy dashing away from the bar.

"I' am Groot!" Groot declared

"Let's get him, bud! We gotta claim our prize money" Rocket replied, "CATCH THAT HUMIE!"

* * *

**Another chapter finished! Looks like Grey's all over the news and Rocket and Groot are after the little biped for the money! Can Grey escape them or will they get him? Anyway, please review and stay tuned for more exciting action soon. See you all there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYBODY! Stooge Man here with another exciting chapter. Looks like Grey is on the run from the unstoppable Rocket and Groot. **_**Can Grey outrun these space outlaws or will they catch him first? **_**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far…because so am I! To find out what happens: Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter everybody!**

* * *

Grey ran as fast as his legs could go, with adrenaline already pumping through his body while pushing through the crowd of people as he made some sharp turns past the heavy traffic of walking sidewalk people walking in different directions.

"Excuse me! Comin' through! Pardon me! Excuse me! Heads up! Sorry! Excuse me!" The boy called out as he brushed past of few of them while Rocket and Groot continued chasing him in pursuit. "Look out! Watch it! Sorry, not paying for that!"

Groot had Rocket on his shoulders as the two unlikely pals continued chasing after the prize money in high-speed pursuit.

"Step on it, Groot!" Rocket shouted, "You're letting our money get away!"

"I' am Groot!" Groot protested

"I don't care if you have to tinkle, you should've gone back at the bar" Rocket yelled

"I' am Groot" Groot talked back

"Don't give me that crap just keep your eyes on the prize!" Rocket yelled

(GROOT MUMBLING UNDER HIS TREE-LIKE BREATH)

"Give it up, brat! You can't outrun us!" Rocket yelled to him

"I ain't no brat! Try and catch me, you mangey rat!" Grey yelled back

(ROCKET SNARLS FEROCIOUSLY)

"Mangey?!" Rocket exclaimed, angrily

Grey continued running away from the two strange creatures who were chasing him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, blue-white balls filled with electricity were shooting towards the boy. Grey didn't know if those were gun-shots or just electricity. People began shouting, screaming, running, and ducking out of the way when the shots were being blasted. It would appear that Rocket, who carried his unfeasibly large blaster weapon, was shooting directly at the human child (trying to knock him out).

"NOBODY CALLS ME MANGEY! YOU HEAR ME!" Rocket shouted, shooting his stun-blaster weapon

"You'll never catch me!" Grey yelled

"I' am Groot!" Groot yelled back

"That's right, bud!" Rocket replied, "Never say never!"

Grey ignored their words and continued on running but the teenage tree-like humanoid was already catching up to him. Groot then began to use his strong, wooden legs to speed on ahead and quickly gain on the boy's trail. Groot was going so fast it caused Rocket to fall off his shoulders, making contact with the concrete grounds.

"That's it, bud. You almost got him," Rocket called to Groot. "Bring the money home to Papa!"

Groot was practically right on the boy's heels and at some points right in front of him but Grey jumped to the side and turned every time the tree tried to grab him or got in front of him. The young mobile tree was so busy trying to catch him that he didn't see the 'STOP' sign and smacked right into the pole. Grey looked back, grimaced but continued running away before Rocket rushed over to his aid.

"SORRY!" Grey called

(BIRDS CHIRPING)

"I…am…Groot" Groot said, watching imaginary birds fly around his stump-head

"Groot!" Rocket cried, as he began to help him up. "You okay, buddy"

(GROOT GROANING IN PAIN)

"I' am Groot" Groot replied, rubbing against his forehead

Groot helped himself up the rest of the way, rubbed his face and narrowed his eyes, and soon got himself going after the boy again.

"Thanks for the help, Dad…" the raccoonoid muttered, sarcastically. "Oh, no problem son! Sheesh…Teenagers!"

Rocket quickly rejoined Groot in the chase.

* * *

As they ran, Grey spotted a metre's high fence up ahead, once that looked tacky to get over, but the boy couldn't slow down otherwise he'd be caught and have no escape. Grey acted quickly and jumped up to grab onto the top of the fence, not stopping the momentum he quickly lifted himself up and over the fence before he continued running. Groot extended his legs to grow taller, allowing the teenage-tree to walk over the fence with just one big step and resumed chasing while Rocket was having a little bit of trouble climbing over it himself. Luckily, Groot wrapped his tree vine around the raccoonoid's waist and carried him over the fence and placed him back onto the teenage-tree's shoulders. Once the two skidded to a halt, both glanced to the left side and right side of the road, looking for the runaway Terran boy.

"I' am Groot" Groot said

"Yeah…(panting)…this kid has got some moves" Rocket panted

"I' am Groot" Groot said

"You're right, bud. The kid's got to be tired by now. Shake it off" Rocket said

"I' am Groot?" Groot asked

Rocket continued breathing heavily due to his lack of feeling very out-of-shape, "Don't worry about me…(panting)…just give me second to…(panting)…catch my breath. Geez, I'm working off that drink already"

"I' am Groot" Groot said, teasingly

"You don't need the calories!" Rocket confirmed

Using his sharp hearing, Rocket heard the sound of more heavy breathing, only a little further away and through the crowd of walking people he spotted and a small green-hooded figure hunched over and desperately trying to catch his breath also.

"THERE HE IS! AFTER HIM!" Rocket cried and raced ahead

The two went running towards the boy with maximum speed. Just as they were about to gain on him, Rocket grabbed the boy by the sleeves while Groot wrapped his tree-like arms around the boy's waist; so he wouldn't escape.

"WE GOTCHA!" Rocket declared

But suddenly Rocket saw something very unexpected…and hideous. It was an elderly woman wearing a green sweatshirt, same to what the boy was wearing.

Rocket and Groot released their grasps off the old lady allowing her to breath.

"What's the meaning of this? Am I being robbed?" asked the elderly lady

"I' am Groot" Groot apologized

"Sorry witch…I mean, gremlin lady" Rocket apologized, "We thought you were someone we're after"

(CANE CLONKS ROCKET ON TOP OF THE HEAD)

"OW!" Rocket cried, "HEY!"

"You're damn right I'm no somebody! Otherwise I'd give ya this again!" yelled the elderly lady

(CANE CLONKS ROCKET ON THE HEAD AGAIN)

"Ow! Sheesh! Take it easy, it's a mistake!" Rocket cried, rubbing his bruised head

"And so are you!" said the elderly lady

(CANE CLONKS ROCKET ON THE HEAD ONCE MORE)

"OUCH!" Rocket cried

(GROOT STIFLES A SMALL CHUCKLE UNDER HIS BREATH)

Suddenly the 'WALK' sign appears and everybody started walking across the street in different directions.

"I' am Groot" Groot said

Rocket groaned in annoyance, "Fine. But just this once! Move it, Granny, we'll help you cross the street"

(ELDERLY WOMAN STARTS CLONKING ROCKET MULTIPLE TIMES ON THE HEAD WITH HER CANE)

"Don't call me 'Granny'! You furry whipper-snapper! Get your cotton-picking claws off of me!" shouted the elderly lady

"Ow, Oof, Ouch!" Rocket cried, in pain

(GROOT LAUGHING)

It was only a minute until they finally made it across the street, but only for the elderly lady to keep on nagging and bopping her cane over the raccooonoid's head.

"Here we are, lady" Rocket babbled, with eyes crossed in the middle

"I don't let nobody help me cross the street, especially from no rodent!" yelled the elderly lady

(ELDERLY WOMAN CLONKS ROCKET OVER THE HEAD AGAIN)

"Sheesh!" Rocket said, "Give a guy some respect will ya"

(ELDERLY WOMAN CLONKS ROCKET OVER THE HEAD FOR THE FINAL TIME)

"YEOUCH!" Rocket cried, "AND I AIN'T NO RODENT!"

(GROOT LAUGHING)

The raccoonoid shook his head to get rid of the dizziness until he was reverted back to normal again.

"Now where that no-good brat go?" Rocket said, turning both ways

"You beast! Now you want to harm an innocent child," said the elderly lady, "You oughta be ashamed of yourself. Well you better not pick on that nice boy I've met earlier"

"Boy? What boy?!" Rocket questioned

"The sweet little boy who gave me this warm green sweatshirt, of course" said the elderly lady

"WHERE?" Rocket questioned

Soon the elderly lady flipped her middle finger right up to the raccoonoid's face, "Right here!"

(ELDERLY LADY SLAPS ROCKET IN THE FACE)

"YEOUCH!" Rocket cried, and pulled out one of his big guns. "BEAT IT, GRANDMA!"

(CROWDS GASPING)

(ELDERLY LADY SCREAMING)

"Help, police! POLICE!" The elderly lady cried

"I' am Groot!" Groot exclaimed

Rocket turned to Groot's attention when he saw someone running on the other side of the street. It was the boy! It would seem that the boy had created a diversion by switching sweatshirts with the old lady just so he could elude the space creatures in escape. It would appear that Grey was now wearing the old lady's (L) blue sweatshirt instead of his green one. Rocket snarled under his breath and stomped his boot on the concrete-floor in frustration.

"COME ON, GROOT!" Rocket shouted, "GET HIM!"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied

"You got branches that grow, bud. Use them! Swing us across this krutacking city" Rocket ordered

"I' am Groot" Groot replied, with a nod

The teenage tree-like humanoid picked up his furry pal and placed him on his shoulders. Groot then extended his arms to grow longer and he grabbed hold onto one of the hanging streetlights and lung forward, off the ground, and began swinging all across the New York streets as if he were like Spider-Man.

* * *

Grey continued his run through the crowds of people walking on the sidewalks. Unaware to him, Groot was swinging across the hanging streetlights right over him. Rocket kept his eye on the little Earthling as he cocked his gun and aimed right for the boy's back.

(ROCKET CHUCKLING)

"We got him now, Groot" Rocket said, smiling

Grey looked behind him and spotted the two space creatures swinging from above the streets, causing the boy to feel more frightened than ever. The boy tried running faster but the raccoonoid and the tree were catching up to him. What mostly frightened the boy was the unfeasibly large blaster gun that was being pointing at him by the raccoonoid.

"YOU'RE OURS NOW, BRAT!" Rocket shouted, "NAP TIME!"

(LARGE GUN FIRES)

In slow-motion, a pulse of blue-white energy streaks across the streets, heading straight for the runaway human. Grey looks back with eyes widened in fear. With quick thinking, the boy leapt forward and collided with the solid concrete floor making the blaster-strike miss him and instead goes right for the policeman's car causing it to explode with a FIREY BANG!

(CAR EXPLODES)

(PEOPLE SCREAMING AND GASPING)

The raccoonoid saw what he had done and he grimaced.

"Oops"

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"I set it to stung…" Rocket replied, "Ooh, wait…never mind, I set it to blast by mistake"

(POLICEMAN SCREAMING)

The raccoonoid and the teenage tree-like humanoid looked down at the sight of a depressed policeman mourning the loss of his precious vehicle.

"WHO DONE THIS!" The policeman demanded

All the witnesses on the sidewalk, including Grey Palmer, pointed their fingers up into the sky that aimed directly at Rocket and Groot. Groot gulped and waved to the people down below; Rocket quickly hid his large weapon away and began thinking soothing and calming thoughts once again.

(GROOT GULPS)

(ROCKET CHUCKLING NERVOUSLY)

"Hehe…is there a problem officer?" Rocket asked, politely

The policeman growled in anger and tugged his communicator from his shoulder to call reinforcements, "This is Officer Fitzgerald. We gotta 10-31 and a 10-32! I need assistance. Alien sightings on Broadway and W. 42 St: one tall tree and a space raccoon with a weapon. I need back-up at once!"

"Bud, I thinks its time to make like a tree and GO!" Rocket ordered

"I' am Groot!" Groot replied in agreement

But Groot looked down at the chattering people and saw the Terran boy wasn't looking up. Groot then extended his tree-like arm down wrapping its branches around the boy's waist pulling him up and into his grasp.

"HELP…" Grey cried, but his mouth was covered-up by one of Groot's branches

(CROWD GASPS)

(OLD LADY SCREAMING)

"Somebody help him!" cried the old lady

Officer Fitzgerald began talking into his communicator again, "Aliens have abducted a child. I repeat, a child abduction is happening on Broadway and W. 42 St. I need back-up, RIGHT AWAY!"

"SWING US OUTTA HERE, GROOT!" Rocket shouted

"I…AM…GGGRRROOOOOOTTT!" Groot exclaimed, swinging with an echo

* * *

Police sirens went off and dozens of police vehicles went in high speed pursuit after the alien suspects who had kidnapped the little boy. A police vehicle pulled to the side allowing Officer Fitzgerald to get into the passenger seat. He then took the radio set into his hand. The radio set he was holding onto was connected directly onto the megaphone speaker that was being installed on the roof of the police vehicle.

"Attention all units, Attention all units!" Officer Fitzgerald announced, "Pursuit of that swinging tree. I repeat, pursuit on that swinging tree!"

(POLICE SIRENS SOUNDED OFF)

All police vehicles began following after Rocket, Groot, and Grey at high-speed pursuit. Groot swung from every streetlight post with maximum speed trying to elude the cop-chasers. Although the teenage tree was going straight, there was nowhere he could think of (considering he couldn't think of any place on Earth to hide). Grey struggled to break free from the alien tree's roots but Rocket had his legs wrapped around the boy's neck trying to keep him from escaping.

"Take it easy, kid" Rocket said

(GREY MUFFLED YELLING)

"Relax, we're just trying to help you" Rocket assured

Suddenly Grey managed to bite off one of Groot's branches allowing him to scream his head off as he tried calling for help. Rocket, however, tried to quiet him down until the boy bit the raccoonoid's disconcertingly human-like hand with his teeth.

(BITES HAND)

"OW! Biting? That's my job, you little…" Rocket snarled

"Let go!" Grey cried

"No!" Rocket yelled

"I' am Groot!" Groot yelled

"Stay out of this!" Rocket ordered

"I' am Groot, I' am Groot!" Groot declared

"What are you saying?" Rocket questioned

Grey screamed, "TRUCK!"

Due to their random fighting, the threesome soon spotted a very large truck coming straight towards them.

(TRUCK HORN HONKING LOUDLY)

(ROCKET, GROOT, AND GREY SCREAMING)

Groot acted fast and swung around the truck which caused his branches to break. Luckily, Groot managed to grab hold of the edge of another moving truck that was going in the opposite direction. Rocket and Grey were screaming their heads off fearing of not getting hit by any large objects. Unfortunately for Rocket, he found himself getting head-butted by multiple traffic signal lights every time the light was green.

(CLONK)

"OW!" Rocket cried

(CLONK)

"I…"

(CLONK)

"HATE…"

(CLONK)

"THIS…"

(CLONK)

"PLANET!"

(CLONK)

"YEEOUCH!" Rocket squealed

* * *

Soon enough the truck came to a red light and stopped. Rocket's eyes were crossed in the middle and he heard imaginary birds chirping around his head. Grey grimaced by the sight and continued to break free, but Groot kept his branches tight around the human boy's body and the teenage tree waved a branch finger at him.

"I' am Groot" Groot said, to the boy

"And I'm in danger!" Grey cried, "LET ME GO!"

(LOUD SMACK)

Grey was suddenly knocked-out by Rocket, who had his big gun in his disconcertingly human-like hands that he used to knock the boy out with. The raccoonoid smiled in glorious victory.

"Sorry kid, but you asked for it," Rocket said, ruffling the boy's hair

"I' am Groot?" Groot said, noticing the bruises on his father-figure's face

"Don't. Wanna. Hear it!" Rocket warned

(POLICE SIRENS ECHOING)

"Uh-Oh," Rocket said, "This rust bucket's leading back to the cops. We gotta find somewhere to hide, Groot"

"I' am Groot?" Groot asked

"Don't worry about the kid. He'll be fine" Rocket assured, "Now move your skinny ass and find us someplace to hide, will ya!"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied

Groot quickly hopped off the truck and flew right into an empty alley landing safely on the ground and started running with his raccoon-father on his shoulders and the unconscious human boy in his branches. Witnesses on the sidewalks called for the police telling them that they spotted the raccoonoid and the tree as five to six officers began chasing after them down the alley in pursuit.

"HALT!" shouted one of the police officers, "STOP OR WE'LL OPEN FIRE!"

The raccoonoid snorted a laugh and aimed his unfeasibly large blaster gun at the upcoming officers.

"I'LL SHOW YOU FIRE, SCUM-BAGS!" The raccoonoid yelled back

(LARGE BLASTER GUN FIRES)

"TAKE COVER!" cried one of the police officers

Blazes of fire blasted from Rocket's weapon and at the police officers. A few had ducked but two of them weren't so lucky when they suddenly caught themselves on fire; screaming in pain. The four remaining officers pulled out their guns out and began firing at the runaway tree and the talking raccoonoid.

(GUNS FIRING)

"I' AM GROOT!" Groot cried, after being shot in the lower back while running

(ROCKET SNARLING FEROCIOUSLY)

"SHOOT AT MY KID, WILL YA?" Rocket yelled, "I'LL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU KRUTACKIN' ASSHOLES!"

(LARGE BLASTER GUN CONTINUES FIRING)

Officer Fitzgerald quickly enters the scene and called off to his troops, "Hold your fire, Hold your fire!"

The four remaining officers ceased firing allowing Groot to continue running away without receiving any more bullet-holes in the back. The raccoonoid exchanged and evil smirk before flipping off the Terran officers with a middle finger.

"SMELL YOU LATER, LOSERS!" Rocket said back

(ROCKET LAUGHING EVILLY)

Officer Fitzgerald huffed as sweat began drizzling down his face, "Who the hell are those guys?"

* * *

**Another chapter finished! Looks like Rocket and Groot have caught Grey but it's caused them trouble with the police of New York. _What will Rocket and Groot do next? What will happen to Grey?_ Please review and stay tuned for more fun, hilarious, and exciting action soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'M BACK with a brand new chapter! Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Anyway just sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter of **_**Marvel's Rocket and Groot: CASTAWAYS**_

* * *

"_We interrupt this program to broadcast a warning. Later this morning, two creatures from outer space have arrived on Earth unexpectedly bringing mass chaos on this streets of New York. The two space creatures were identified to be a talking raccoon and a talking tree who've abducted a little boy in the last hour. If you've seen these aliens, report it to the NYPD immediately. But be careful. They are heavily armed. That is all" _

An hour had past since the big commotion on Broadway and W. 42 Street. Everyone's cell phones were ringing like CRAZY! All over social media from Facebook-to-Instagram-to-Snapchat-to-Twitter there was LIVE footage showing Rocket and Groot blowing-up the policeman's car and kidnapping a helpless child. It became SO viral that it started spreading all around New York like wild fire from: radio stations, news broadcasts…basically from all over the world. Ever since Thanos wiped out half of the Universe with the Infinity Stones so long ago, people grew scared of any other intergalactic threats that may come to bring harm to their planet. People on the streets chatted with news anchors explaining on how they witnessed the scene from own perspectives. Parents even left work early to go pick up their kids from school and stay home where it was safe. By now, everyone who was living in New York City was in deep panic.

The scene opens up, taking place at the NYPD (New York Police Department) on 1 Police Plaza Path, New York, NY 10007. News anchors had their microphones and camera people with them as they all rushed forward to get inside the building. However, Several officers were guarding the main entrance while the Chief of Police was taking an interview with some of the news reporters who got inside the building, first. And right now, the Chief wasn't very happy.

"Chief Fowler, what can you tell us about the space raccoon and tree?" asked a reporter

"Does the space raccoon have rabies?"

"Does the living tree plan to wipe out all our trees and steal all our water?"

"Are we safe?"

"Are they dangerous?"

"Are they contagious?"

"Are they hear to take over our planet?"

"Are these creatures in alliance with the intergalactic warlord Thanos?"

Chief Fowler waved his arms in the air, "Look, I've told you for the thousandth time we are taking serious action, at this very moment. I have several officers on the road searching for the alien suspects. I will let city hall know as soon as my men bring back the necessary information"

"Chief Fowler, Chief Fowler, sir!" called out another reporter, holding the microphone forward. "Is there any info on the kidnapped child? It was told by the witnesses that the two aliens from outer space abducted a child from off the streets just an hour ago"

"People, please, PLEASE!" Chief Fowler exclaimed, "I can't give you what I have't got and furthermore I'm not taking any more questions. NOW SCRAM!"

* * *

(NEWS REPORTERS TALKING INSTINCTIVELY)

Chief Fowler began speed-walking away when he started to feel a headache coming over him already. He quickly walked down the hallway until he entered the meeting hall where he found every officer in the building crowding the entire room.

(OFFICERS TALKING INSTINCTIVELY)

Chief Fowler quickly rushed over to the stand and began talking into the microphone, "Everyone! Everyone! EEEVVVEEERRRYYYOOONNNEEE!"

(OFFICERS TURN SILENT)

"Now I know understand what's been going on in the last hour" Chief Fowler announced, "Rumor has it all over the media about a space-rodent and a talking-tree roaming around New York City"

"Your telling me" said an officer. "Those things kidnapped a kid off the streets!"

"Damn, right!" said an officer up-front, "They're dangerous!"

"They should be exterminated back to hell!" shouted a female officer

"Let's blow them out of existence!" exclaimed an officer in the way back

"No more aliens!"

(OFFICERS EXCLAIMING JOYOUSLY)

(WHISTLE BLOWS)

"Let's not jump to conclusions, people!" Chief Fowler said, "We have a grave situation on our hands and we're gonna get to the bottom of this. First, we need to figure out what they're doing here and why. I need answers, people, so please tell me what you know?"

"The talking raccoon and the talking tree came from outer space…"

"They got strange abilities that we still don't know about yet…"

"They're definitely not human…"

"They carry big weapons and they like to shoot at people like: BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!…"

(WHISTLE BLOWS AGAIN)

Everyone in the meeting hall were all just jumping to conclusions causing Chief Fowler to groan in agitation and annoyance. It was like standing in a room with a whole bunch of morons.

"MORONS! I'M SURROUNDED BY MORONS!" Chief Fowler exclaimed, angrily. "WHAT A DEPARTMENT! I WANT SCIENTIFIC ANSWERS NOT CONCLUSIONS! WHO HIRED YOU GOD DAMN MORONS?!"

* * *

Everyone in the meeting hall were in complete shock, Their boss was so angry that it caused a volcano to erupt from his head. It got everyone surprised that they were too scared to say anything back. Chief Fowler huffed and puffed out of exhaustion while trying to catch his cool back. Suddenly the door from the end of the hall opened up. Everyone turned around to see who it was.

A man came through the door. He was taller that the rest of the officers in the room. The man wore a brown leather jacket with a light-blue button down underneath along with black pants and leather shoes. His hair was dirty blonde, his eyes were a bright blue, and he had the body of a super model. The man stroked the thin beard on his face and took his glasses off, showing off his perfect white smile. The lady officers in the room were in awe seeing the perfection of the very handsome man.

"HEY, AGENT QUAIL'S BACK!"

(EVERYONE STARTS CLAPPING AND CHEERING)

Quail began walking down the aisle waving and blowing kissing to officers around the meeting hall. Chief Fowler had his arms crossed with a scowling expression on his face.

"You gotta be shitting me" Chief Fowler muttered

Quail walked his way up the steps and onto stage to greet the Chief with open arms.

"Chief Fowler, my ol' friend" Quail announced

"Well, well, well," Chief Fowler said, "Never thought I'd see your ugly face again, Quill"

"Sir, sir, please…its Quail" Quail confirmed, "Alec Joseph Quail. One of your finest detectives in all of New York City"

(CHIEF FOWLER LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY)

"You know damn well that you're not one of my favorites…Mr. Patrolman. You've never even taken an assignment in life!" Chief Fowler replied, "Now, explain why you're here and off your post?"

"Well, I've been watching the news and heard what's been going on. It seems to me we got a situation on our hands. That's why I've come. I'm here to ask you to give me this assignment" Quail explained

"Assignment for what?" Chief Fowler asked, rudely

"To find these space critters of course, sir" Quail answered, "And bring them to JUSTICE!"

"GIVE HIM THE JOB!"

"YEAH, SIR, GIVE HIM THE ASSIGNMENT"

"QUAIL WILL CATCH THOSE THINGS!"

(OFFICERS TALKING INSTINCTIVELY CRAZY)

Chief Fowler looked at Quail with a look of madness on his face. Quail only smiled and crossed his arms while smilingly hearing the crowd chant his name from behind him. Fowler just hated having Quail around. Quail was nothing more than a Patrolman: always telling stories, making bad jokes, and trying to be better than everyone else. Fowler wanted him gone…and he'll get rid of him by hook a crook. So after quick thinking, Fowler raised a hand up to silence everyone, but they were still too busy chanting Quail's name.

"Okay, all right…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chief Fowler yelled

(EVERYONE TURNS SILENT)

Chief Fowler then wraps his arm around Quail's neck and the two began talking to each other in secret conversation.

"All right, big-shot. I'll give you your chance, so listen up" Chief Fowler whispered

"Yes-Yes!" Quail replied

"Word on the street says, that the space weasel and his tree abducted a child by the age of 12 and have taken him down on Madison Avenue and E. 52 Street. Go over there, stake out, and get them" Chief Fowler explained the assignment

"Yes-Yes-Yes!" Quail replied

"Now if you fail, you're through" Chief Fowler told him

"Yes-Yes-Yes…what the hell does that mean?" Quail asked, "Is it a promotion, sir?"

Chief Fowler rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No, it means you're done…FIRED!"

"Ooh, then Yes-Yes-Yes…NO-NO! No, I'll get them" Quail responded, "Now don't you worry, Captain. I'll catch these aliens and put 'em back in the kennel where they belong, if it kills me. And when I do, you'll promote me with honor. I SWEAR!"

Chief Fowler faked a smile and shook Quail's hand, "Well then, get to it"

Quail then turned to the crowd and cheered, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GOT THE JOB!"

(EVERYONE CHEERING)

"WE LOVE YOU, ALEC!"

"YOU'RE OUR HERO!"

"DO NOT WORRY MY LOYAL SUBJECTS. I SHALL RETURN!" Quail announced, and walked right out the door

Chief Fowler waved good-bye before throwing his hand at him in disgust.

"So long, chump" Chief Fowler said, smiling. "And out of my goddamn hair for good"

* * *

**Well, this chapter was a short chapter. But it looks like now Rocket and Groot will have to deal with this Detective Alec Joseph Quail. Will Quail find the space outlaws? Will our heroes get out of New York unnoticed? What has become of Grey? Please review and stay tuned for more exciting action! **

**Alec Joseph Quail was created by ME and he will be played by **_**Derek Theler**_** in this story. I see Derek Theler as a kid brother of Chris Pratt's **_**Star-Lord**_** because they both look exactly alike (in my perspective). And Derek Theler will show the same characteristic traits as **_**Peter Quill**_** in this story. Also, the word **_**Quail**_** I got from the movie**_** Avengers Endgame**_** when Thor accidentally called Peter, **_**Quail **_**instead of **_**Quill**_**.**

**Derek Theler **as **Detective Alec Joseph Quail **

**Reginald VelJohnson** as **Chief Fowler **


	6. Chapter 6

**STOOGE MAN'S BACK! Hope you're all ready for this next chapter because Rocket and Groot are about meet Grey Palmer. How will it play out? Well, to find out…just sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter. **

**(WARNING: this may include Spanish at the end. Very funny!)**

* * *

_There was darkness. There's something to the feeling of not knowing your surroundings, not seeing the colors of things as they appear, but as they truly are. There's something about the unknown, the quiet, and the cold. There's something unspoken about the dark, something we can never quite put words to. One thing for sure was…it was terrifying…yet very beautiful. Grey felt like walking around a black empty vortex, all alone. From his left to his right, from up and down, all he could see was darkness swarming all around him. Suddenly Grey began to hear strange noises flow through his ears. _

"_Grey" _

"_Hello?" Grey called _

"_Grey" _

"_Is anybody there?" Grey called again _

"_Grey" _

"_Show yourself" Grey called once more _

"_Baby? My little Grey" _

"_Mom?" Grey said _

"_Grey, son!" _

"_Dad? Guys? Is that you? Where are you?" Grey said, calling out _

"_Son, protect the Eternity Forge. Make sure it falls into no one's hands. The fate of the world and the Universe will be at stake" _

"_I can't do this without you" Grey said, "Please, tell me where you are? I can get help" _

"_You already have help, son" _

"_But I'm all alone. Who's gonna help me get through this?" Grey asked _

"_Don't worry, baby, you'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, keep the Eternity Forge safe" _

"_Mom, Dad" Grey called, "Don't leave me. Please help me" _

"_Good luck, son" _

"_We'll always be with you, baby" _

"_Please! Don't leave me!" Grey cried, "I NEED YOU! COME BACK!" _

"_Goodbye, Grey" _

"_COME BACK!" Grey cried _

_Suddenly the floor disappeared from under his feet and Grey began falling down towards the darkness screaming at the top of his lungs until everything was complete silence. _

_However, just when Grey thought he was dead, he soon heard more noises coming from the darkness. _

"_I' am Groot" Groot says_

"_I ain't no Doctor" Rocket replied, "I fix weapons not humies" _

"_I' am Groot" Groot says _

"_I checked his pulse, he's fine" Rocket assured. "He's just being stubborn" _

"_I' am Groot" Groot says _

"_No, Groot, I' am not kissing him" Rocket yelled, "What's wrong with you?" _

"_I' am Groot" Groot says _

"_UGH, fine!" Rocket replied, "I'll try once more"_

* * *

Soon Grey was starting to wake up. His vision was blurry because he didn't have his glasses on. The small boy blinked his eyes open a few times when he witnessed two strange beings watching over him. One looked tall and the other one looked very short. One looked like a raccoon and the other one looked like a tree. The boy searched for his glasses until he found them and placed his glasses over his eyes. When he did, Grey was surprised yet confused of what was happening right now. For some reason, the raccoonoid was sniffing the boy all over the face with his little button-nose.

Grey blinked a few more times and until he was fully aware of what was going on, he began screaming again.

(GREY SCREAMING)

Rocket quickly clamps the boy's mouth with his disconcertingly human-like hands, "Relax, kid, No need to get worked up"

"W-W-Where am I?" Grey asked

"What's it look like? Call it our safe haven" Rocket replied

(GREY SNIFFING)

Grey's had a look of disgust on his face, "Yuck! Are we in a dumpster?"

Rocket expressed a nervous chuckle; looking both ways and not even answering the question before Groot answered for him. Even through Rocket is a raccoon, he always loved to eat trash from other things.

"I' am Groot" Groot said, smiling

"Oh, well it's nice to meet…" Grey said, until his face fell into sudden realization.

(GREY SCREAMS AGAIN BUT ONLY FOR HIS MOUTH TO BE CLAMPED SHUT AGAIN BY ROCKET)

"Shhh, shut the hell up!" Rocket said, whisperingly. "Ain't you ever seen a cyber-genetically engineered critter and a Flora Colossus before?"

(GREY SHAKES HIS HEAD IN REPLY)

"Whatever. Now you're not gonna scream again, okay. We aren't gonna hurt you, I promise" Rocket assured, "I'm gonna let go of your mouth and when I do you're gonna be calm and be a good boy. Understand?"

(GREY NODS HIS HEAD IN REPLY)

"Okay" Rocket said

Rocket pulls away from Grey's mouth allowing the boy to breath. Grey then took some deep breaths and sighed out until he was calm. The boy then stared back at the raccoonoid and the teenage talking-tree. Grey saw the space raccoon looking at him with his arms crossed while the tree was playing on his little space-game controller device.

"Who are you guys?" Grey questioned, "W-What are you?"

Rocket slowly walks toward Grey and rested his elbow on the boy's knee.

"Well, kid. We're Guardians," Rocket said. "Let's just say you're talking to a belligerent alien and his flora colossus sitting on a throne of garbage"

"I was talking about names" Grey confirmed

"The name's Rocket" Rocket said, introducing himself

"I' am Groot" Groot introduced himself

"Yeah…you said that already. It's nice to meet you" Grey said back

"I' am Groot" Groot says back

"So, what's yours, shrimpy?" Rocket asked

"G-Grey" Grey said, introducing himself, "Grey Palmer"

"Sounds like a loser name, but I'll take it," Rocket replied, "But you, you gotta be the ugliest human I've ever seen. And I hang out Peter Quill"

Grey scoffed, "Says the raccoon"

"I' am Groot" Groot says, to the boy

"Dude, seriously? I know you're Groot. You don't need to keep telling me your name" Grey said, to the teenage flora colossus

"Sorry kid, but it's the only language he knows" Rocket confirmed

"Ooh…well, sorry" Grey replied, "What did he say?"

"He says: DON'T CALL ME A KRUTACKIN' RACCOON!" Rocket yelled

"Am I supposed to say you're not a raccoon? Because from where I see, you like one. Ugly too!" Grey pointed out

(ROCKET AIMS HIS BLASTER PISTOLS AT GREY)

"That's what you think," Rocket snarled, "And if you keep with the name calling, I'm gonna fry you!"

"I' am Groot!" Groot yelled

"Don't get your branches in a twist, Groot. If I wanted to shoot him I would've done it already" Rocket assured, looking at his teenage son

"Wait-what?" Grey exclaimed, raising his hands up

"Ignore him. He worries too much" Rocket replied, still aiming his blaster pistols at the boy

"You think he's worried?…I'm the one who should be worried!" Grey exclaimed

Rocket sighed and lowered his blaster pistols down, "Sorry about that. It's a force of habit. But that was a warning, so remember that next time"

Grey sighed with relief, "So much for promising for not trying to hurt me"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied

"I'm not insane! And why are you agreeing with him?" Rocket questioned his son

"Obviously he sees what you're doing is wrong and it's just setting a bad example" Grey pointed out

"I' am Groot" Groot said, nodding

"No shit" Rocket replied, smirking. "Now that we know each other, I think it's time we head down to the police station, turn you over, and get that…"

Grey quickly grabbed one of Rocket's blaster pistols and aimed it at Rocket and Groot, causing the two to jump back in surprise.

* * *

"I' AM GROOT!" Groot exclaimed

"Stay back!" Grey cried

"Hey-Hey! What do you think you're doing, kid?" Rocket questioned

"You're not taking me to the police. So not happening" Grey replied, holding the raccoonoid's weapon

"Kid, don't be stupid. Give me the gun…" Rocket said, as he tried to walk towards the boy

(GREY FIRES BLASTER PISTOL AT ROCKET BUT MISSES)

"HEY!" Rocket shouted

"I said STAY BACK!" Grey warned

"Fire at me, will ya?!" Rocket snarled, and he pulled out his second blaster pistol and aimed at Grey. "I'LL BLAST YOU TO PIECES!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Grey shouted

"NO, YOU DROP THE WEAPON…I MEAN, MY WEAPON!" Rocket shouted, "DROP IT!"

"NO!" Grey cried

"DROP IT!" Rocket shouted

"NO!" Grey cried

"I SAID, DROP IT, DAMMIT!" Rocket shouted

"SCREW YOU!" Grey yelled

(ROCKET SNARLS FEROCIOUSLY)

"THAT DOES IT, YOU LITTLE…" Rocket shouted

Rocket leaps forward jumping onto Grey's face, knocking him down. Soon it began with all out fist-fight between a boy and a raccoon in the dumpster. Rocket started throwing punches while Grey tried to yank the raccoonoid off his back. Grey then tried bumping the raccoonoid against the dumpster walls, but Rocket was still going strong. Groot just watched the commotion carelessly and continued to play on his game-control device, pretending he wasn't here. Rocket tried to take his pistol back, but Grey made sure the raccoon wouldn't get it all.

"GIVE ME THE GUN!" Rocket shouted

"LET GO!" Grey cried

"NO, YOU LET GO!" Rocket shouted

"LET GO!" Grey cried

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" Rocket threatened

"LET GO!" Grey cried

As Rocket and Grey were yanking the blaster pistols back and forth, the barrel of the two pistols faces right at Groot's face, causing him to drop his game device.

(GROOT EXCLAIMING IN FEAR)

Groot runs to the other side as Rocket and Grey continue arguing over the blaster pistols, but eventually the two blaster pistols end up pointing straight at Groot again.

(GROOT EXCLAIMING IN FEAR)

Groot then looks at the audience on the camera with a terrified look and quivers his tree-like mouth.

"GIVE ME THIS GUN OR I'LL MURDER YA!" Rocket shouted

"NEVER!" Grey cried, "LET GO!"

"YOU WILLIN' TO TAKE THAT CHANCE?!" Rocket shouted

"I SAID, LET GO!…" Grey cried

(BLASTER PISTOLS SUDDENLY START FIRING OFF)

Rocket and Grey accidentally begin firing the blaster pistols, shooting holes in every direction out of the dumpster. Outside of the dumpster, revealed to be in an alleyway where most garbage is thrown away. A hobo, who was watching the commotion from the sidewalk, dropped his things and began running away in the other direction away from the gun-shots (probably going for the police, maybe). Suddenly black smoke starts coming out of the dumpster. The hatch lit opened up and Groot threw Rocket and Grey out of the dumpster along with himself as it would appear that the two had caused the entire dumpster to light on fire.

The threesome watched the scene as they coughed and panted for fresh air, due to all the smoke.

Grey held up the two blaster pistol he was now holding and observed it with amazement.

"Wow. Nice tech you guys invented…" Grey said, observing the space weapons in his grips

(ROCKET SMACKS GREY ON THE HANDS AND SWIPES BACK HIS TWO BLASTER PISTOLS)

"DON'T PLAY WITH THOSE!" Rocket yelled, "THESE AREN'T TOYS!"

(FIRE SIZZLING)

* * *

The threesome felt a bright light blazing from the dumpster as the fire started to grow bigger with black smoke rising into the air.

Rocket then looks back at Grey with an agitated expression. "Happy now? You nearly got us all fried!"

"ME?! You made that, too!" Grey pointed out, "Besides you were gonna kill me, anyway!"

"That's before you tried killing us with my own" Rocket replied back, "And let me tell you something else. You can attack me, you can call me names but, NEVER EVER, touch my blasters!"

"Did anyone ever tell you, you got anger issues?" Grey said back. "You should try taking anger management classes for a change"

"You got some mouth, kid!" Rocket said

"Yeah, but yours was born a lot bigger than mine" Grey replied

(ROCKET SNARLS FEROCIOUSLY)

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Rocket shouted, ready to attack again

Rocket leaped forward to attack again but Groot quickly grabbed him and wrapped him around his tree-like branches to keep his father-figure from trying to attack the boy.

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!" Rocket snarled

"I' am Groot!" Groot yelled

"I don't care if he's just a kid. He's a little dip-shit!" Rocket yelled

"I' am Groot" Groot pointed out

"Just because I treat you like a little dip-shit doesn't mean I kill you all the time" Rocket confirmed

"I' am Groot" Groot said

"Okay, maybe some times, but…OH, FLARK IT! LET ME AT HIM!" Rocket shouted

Grey picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders, "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. But I gotta split. So, uhh…have a nice life"

But Groot was already one-step ahead of the boy as the teenage flora colossus used his branches to leap over Grey and begin forming his branches into building a tall branch-like wall. Grey was speechless and he dropped his backpack to the ground looking up at the massive wooden wall in front of him.

"HEY!" Grey yelled

"I' am Groot" Groot said back

(ROCKET LAUGHING)

"Way to go, bud!" Rocket said, fist-bumping Groot

Grey started kicking the tree-wall, but it didn't work. He then tried pushing it with his bare hands, but that didn't work either. It was no use. He was trapped!

Grey angrily turned back around to face the raccoonoid and the teenage flora colossus, who were smiling with crossed arms and branches.

Grey then crossed his arms, "So what am I? Your prisoner now?"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied, shaking his head in reply

"Kid, we may have gone off on the wrong foot here. Maybe its best if we all sit down and talk about it, don't you think?" Rocket assured

"After you tried to…" Grey said

"YES, I GET IT!-I GET IT!" Rocket said, "But that's not important anymore. What is important is that we wanna know why this krutacking city is after you"

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Grey replied

"Kid, I bet you've got a lot to say…well…don't worry…I'm all ears. You're talking to two of the finest space-avenging Guardians of the Galaxy in the whole krutacking Universe. Ain't no thing like us, cept' us" Rocket said, reassuring the boy

"I' am Groot" Groot declared

"Sounds like an omen" Grey joked

"I' am Groot?" Groot asked

"What the hell's an _omen?_" Rocket asked

(GREY BLOWS RASPBERRY)

Grey throws his hands out, "Skip it. Let's talk"

"That's more like it" Rocket said, smiling

"I' am Groot" Groot whispered to his furry father-figure

"Relax, Groot. I'm only talking to him just so you can get close enough to zap him and put the little brat to sleep. Once we do, we turn him in, and collect the reward" Rocket whispered back

(BOTH CHUCKLE UNDER THEIR BREATHS)

(SMASHING AND STOMPING)

Rocket and Groot were suddenly distracted by a large sound in the background, which turns out to be Grey smashing Rocket's zapper on the concrete with his foot. Grey looked back up with his arms crossed, smiling.

"Nice try, wise guys" Grey said

Rocket looked down to his tool belt and discovered that his zapper was missing. It would seem that the boy must've swiped his zapper off his tool belt while they were fighting with the blaster pistols. Groot's jaw was hung low while Rocket snarled at the little Terran boy with a look of ferocity on his face.

"Are we gonna talk or are you going to continue to be assholes?" Grey asked

(ROCKET GROWLING UNDER HIS BREATH)

"That flarkin' smart aleck!" Rocket angrily muttered, under his breath

"I' am Groot" Groot said

"Yeah, no shit. I didn't see that coming either" Rocket said back, "And I'm supposed to be the sneaky one"

"I' am Groot" Groot joked

"I'm not getting old!" Rocket confirmed, "Or am I?"

(GROOT LAUGHING UNDER HIS TREE-LIKE BREATH)

(ROCKET GROWLS BEFORE LETTING OUT A SIGH OF DEFEAT)

"…teenagers" Rocket angrily muttered

* * *

Meanwhile the day was still going strong on the streets of New York. A cop on a law enforcement motorcycle makes a turn and parks his vehicle next to the sidewalk. The cop hopped off his motorcycle and took off his helmet revealing himself to be Detective Quail. Setting his helmet on the one-touch controller, Quail took out his sunglasses and placed 'em over his eyes. Then he went into his coat pocket and pulled out a recorder and began talking into it privately.

(RECORDER BEEPS)

"_Hello this is Detective Quail on duty. Today is Wednesday, September 20th, 2023. I'm here at Hell's Kitchen on 754 9th Ave, New York, NY 10019. It's a beautiful day here in New York City and today I'm on the streets looking for the two alien suspects who've abducted the missing Grey Palmer just a few hours ago. I've searched from Midtown Manhattan to East Village, but there was no sign of their presence. I've also asked several witnesses but none seem to give me enough information. I'm wondering if I'll ever find these aliens and get the promotion…uhh…skip that last part…ah, shit why did I have to say that?…and the thing is still rolling, dammit…"_ Quail stated, speaking into the recorder

(QUAIL TURNS OFF THE RECORDER)

"Now if I were a rodent where would I go?" Quail asked himself

"Ayuda, alguien ayuda? ¡Policía! ¡Policía!" yelled a voice

Quail turned to the direction of the sound when he saw, up ahead, a hobo running down the sidewalk yelling Spanish that he couldn't quite understand.

Quail scoffed, "Spanish people. All you hear is: yada-yada-yada this and yada-yada-that! Try reading an English dictionary for old times' sake, will ya?"

Suddenly the Spanish hobo began yelling in English, "Police, Police! I need assistance!"

Quail heard the word, 'police,' and he spun back around to face the filthy hobo with mortification, "I stand corrected. That guy must've graduated grammar school early"

"Police, Police!"

Quail quickly ran up to the filthy hobo, "Sir, I'm a policeman. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh, señor policía. Gracias a Dios te encontré. Vi disparos saliendo de un basurero. Creo que son esos extraterrestres, señor" the hobo said, in Spanish

But Quail was clueless all of a sudden. He didn't understand Spanish! Nor did he care to. He just stood there with a stupid smile on his face and pretended that he understood the hobo.

"Which way did they go?" Quail demanded

"¡Ahí abajo!" the hobo answered, pointing to the direction of the path

Quail rubbed his hands together excitedly. He was practically on the aliens trail now and he just couldn't wait to get that promotion that Chief Fowler had promised him.

Quail then shook the hobo's hand with gratitude, "Thank-you, Mr.…uhh…pal. I'm on the case! Gracias!"

Quail released his grip, wiping the filth on his black pants and began running down the direction that hobo told him to follow. The hobo smiled and waved farewell to Quail.

"You're welcome" the hobo replied

* * *

**Well, that's it for another chapter! Grey is introduced to Rocket and Groot but it looks like Detective Quail is on the threesome's trail now. What will become of our heroes? Will Quail catch them? Anyway, please review and stay tuned for more exciting action! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone it's ME again! Hope everyone's having a great weekend so far. The 4th of July is almost here and I bet you all have BIG plans to celebrate it. I'm mostly excited to watch **_**Stranger **__**Things 3**_** that comes out Thursday, July 4th. I'M REALLY EXCITED TO WATCH IT! Anyway, I hope you're all still enjoying the story so far. I've been coming up with big ideas for future chapters and might add some familiar _Avenger_ faces to the story, too. By the way for those of you who are following this story or following me: you should go and check out some of my other stories. I would really appreciate it if you do so. Anyway, enough talk! **

**The next chapter is up so just sit back, relax, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Grey sat on trash can listening to Rocket and Groot, who were telling him stories about themselves, about the Guardians of the Galaxy, and how they've been saving the galaxy for years. At first, Grey was incredulous. Some part of him didn't want to believe their story. But the other part of him was already credulous. Grey was inspired. No doubt, Rocket and Groot were good story tellers. Good or bad, their stories were enough to please this human child into smiling.

"…And that's how it was, kid. Our goody two-shoe leader of a schmuck told us to take a vacation and we've been stuck on your planet ever since" Rocket stated, finishing his story

"I' am Groot" Groot declared

Grey was speechless. He sat on the trash can with his jaw hung low and his eyes widened with amazement. The boy shook his head and snapped back into his senses again before he took off his glasses, and wiped his eyes. Once he placed his glasses back over his eyes, the boy tried piecing together everything he was told in his head.

"So let me get this straight…" Grey said, "You two are intergalactic outlaws, who teamed together to protect the galaxy from planetary threats with these so-called _Guardians_ _of the Galaxy_. Peter Quill is the leader, Gamora is the green assassin, Drax is the Destroyer, Nebula's the adoptive robot sister, Mantis is well…a creepy human lady-bug, and YOU'RE a furry cyber-genetically engineered weapon designing badass who makes badass weapons to blow-up other badasses across the galaxy"

Rocket nodded, "Uh-huh"

Grey then lastly turned to Groot, "And you're a flora colossus who's only language is by saying, _'I' am_ _Groot?'_"

Groot nodded, "I' am Groot"

"That's right," Rocket responded

Grey stifled a small chuckle, "This…this is…is insane, but in a cool way. I mean, I've heard of aliens coming from other galaxies to invade Earth, but never ones who protect it"

"Bitch, please. You've heard of _Captain Marvel_, ain't you?" Rocket said

(GREY SHOOK HIS HEAD IN REPLY)

"There was a big battle on Earth months ago. I'm sure you heard of it," Rocket mentioned

(GREY SHAKES HIS HEAD IN REPLY AGAIN)

"Really? Buddy, believe me YOU would want to meet that glowing chick someday because I HAVE!" Rocket replied

"And?" Grey said

"I' am Groot" Groot answered

"That's right, bud," Rocket said, "SHE'S FRICKIN' AWESOME!"

"Yeah, well that's too bad because she's all the way up there and I'm all the way down here" Grey pointed out

"Good point. But believe me, she'd blow your mind" Rocket stated

"I' am Groot, I' am Groot, I' am Groot, I' am Groot, I' AM GROOT!" Groot exclaimed, explaining how Captain Marvel played her role on Earth during the big battle with Thanos

"Whoa, dude! Easy on the language, please!" Rocket yelled

"I' am Groot!" Groot protested

"Just because I cussed doesn't mean you can do it, too!" Rocket protested back

"I' am Groot, I' am Groot, I' am Groot!" Groot protested

"Don't you use that tone of voice with ME! You will do what I say and when I say" Rocket said back, "And I'm telling you right now: NO SWEARING!"

"I' am Groot!" Groot said, mimicking Rocket's voice in a childish tone

"Oh, you're such a BABY! Do me a favor and GROW UP!" Rocket yelled

(ROCKET AND GROOT START ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER)

Grey eye-balled from side-to-side before looking at the duo with an awkward expression on his face. The boy then stood up off the trash can and tried getting their attention.

"Guys? Oh, guys?" Grey exclaimed

(ROCKET AND GROOT CONTINUE ARGUING)

(GREY WHISTLES)

(ROCKET AND GROOT STOP TO LOOK AT GREY)

Grey had his arms crossed together while tapping his foot on the concrete. The boy rose a brow at the two alien critters, with a scowl on his face. Rocket and Groot finally realized they were arguing right in front of Grey, who had been listening the whole time.

Rocket cleared his throat, "As I was saying. That's how we ended up on Earth and BOY DOES IT SUCK!"

"Don't blame me, I'm just one of suckers that got put on this planet anyway," Grey replied

"So…do you believe us, now?" Rocket asked

"Well, your story seems to check-out, okay…and I believe ya," Grey replied, "I believe you're both COMPLETE WACKOS! Just a bunch of mindless-no good-dirty rotten-trash eating-space knuckleheads who just play dirty to make themselves look better than everyone else!"

Rocket smiled and touched the left part of his chest with his disconcertingly human-like hand, "I'm touched. Truly inspired"

"I' am Groot" Groot says, nodding in agreement

"Groot says, he's glad that you believe us," Rocket said, translating Groot's communication to the Terran boy

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"He says that the people on your planet don't take the necessary time to listen to us, like you do," Rocket replied

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"Mostly your people have either called us names, pelted us with trash, or called the exterminator," Rocket replied

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"But you…you're the first person to ever take the time and listen to us on this krutacking planet," Rocket replied

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"Groot says he thanks you for your time," Rocket finished

Grey looked at Groot and smiled, "You're welcome"

Rocket crossed his arms and walked up to Grey, "Alright, kid, we've told you everything about us. Now, how bout you tell us about YOU"

Grey sighed, "Well, my name is Greyson J. Palmer, I'm 12-years-old, I live here in New York City…"

Rocket paused him for a moment, "Kid…we're here answers for why you're out here. I don't care about your life story"

"Sorry," Grey apologized

"I' am Groot" Groot responded

"HEY! I do, too, like listening to what other people have to say. So, flark up!" Rocket confirmed, his tree-like son. "Continue"

Grey continued to tell his story, "Anyway, it all started two weeks ago. I was coming home from school when I discovered my dog had been killed. Suddenly I got a call from my parents telling me that they were in some kind of danger. They didn't tell me why or what was happening but they told me to get as far away as possible. I knew it was serious so I took off, grabbed what I could, and got as far away as I could. And I've been living on the streets ever since"

"That's it?" Rocket asked, "Your parents told ya to skedaddle and never come back? Some family"

"That's not the point," Grey confirmed, "Someone was after them and they didn't want me getting hurt. They had this strange _relic_ in their safe and they didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands or else…"

Rocket held his disconcertingly human-like hands towards to pause the boy, "Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! _Relic? _What Relic?"

* * *

Grey picked up his backpack, unzipped it open, and began diggin' inside it and pulled out the space relic that he had kept safe for two weeks now. When Grey showed it to the duo, Rocket and Groot were speechless. Rocket's jaw dropped all of a sudden and Groot gasped in shock with his mouth covered by his tree-like wooden hands.

Rocket swiped the relic out of Grey's hands and observed it. For some reason, the boy had a feeling that the raccoonoid knew what it was but he just couldn't understand why it was on Earth.

"Where did you get this?" Rocket demanded, showing the relic

"My family's safe" Grey answered

"WHAT?!" Rocket exclaimed, in anger. "WHY?!"

"They…uhh…had it, I guess" Grey responded, stutteringly

"Impossible! I heard stories about this thing around the galaxy but never would I see it on Earth!" Rocket said, keeping his eyes on the relic. "You're parents are dumbasses than I thought"

Grey gulped, "I'm not sure I like where this is going"

"I' am Groot?" Groot asked

"My parents told me it had a name. The _Eternity_…" Grey explained

"…_Forge_" Rocket finished

"Huh?" Grey blinked his eyes in surprise, "You know what _it_ is?"

"The FLARK I do! This thing is a legend. They say, it has unexplainable powers that can possibly do anything that even I don't know about. But better…it could be worth something very valuable. A fortune! This could grant me enough units to buy me a brand new ship and get off this stinkin' planet FOR GOOD!" Rocket explained about the Eternity Forge

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"I kinda agree with the tree, here," Grey said, "Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be hanging on to something that valuable?"

Rocket looked straight back at Grey before bursting out into laughter.

(ROCKET LAUGHING MANIACALLY BEFORE FALLING BACK SERIOUS)

"Don't YOU think it's a little dangerous to have someone little, like YOU, carry this thing around this stupid city!" Rocket exclaimed

"Hey, what was I supposed to do?" Grey protested, "Go to the police and tell them what happened? Those green elves could've been there waiting for me to…"

"_Elves_?" Rocket questioned

"Did you ever wonder to ask me who else might be after this thing?" Grey asked, pointing to the Eternity Forge

"I' am Groot?" Groot asked

(ROCKET SHOOK HIS HEAD IN REPLY)

"Before my parents told me to run, these two cops broke into the apartment and killed the landlady. They looked human…on the outside, I mean. Suddenly one of them started to change differently. I've never seen it before in my life" Grey explained about the space elves

"What did these _elves_ look like?" Rocket questioned

"Like I said, they looked human. Except they were green all over their face and hands. Like a reptile, for short, but more of a shapeshifter" Grey explained

Rocket rubbed his disconcertingly human-like finger under his chin and began to think thoughtfully to himself.

"Green reptiles that shape-shift into other beings, eh," Rocket said, "Sounds familiar. But I can't put my claw on it"

Grey then dug his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone, opened up his camera roll, and showed a picture to the raccoonoid, "Maybe this will help. Here. I took this before I left the apartment building"

Rocket took the boy's phone and observed the picture along with Groot. All they saw was a beat up cop-looking lady on the floor with the face of a…

"Skrulls" Rocket stated

"I' am Groot!" Groot exclaimed

"You're right, bud. That's a Skrull. _Our_ kind of Skrull" Rocket said, wrapping his arm around Groot's neck

"Now you know why I'm running from them," Grey responded, "These things could be impersonating anyone around here. I don't know how many there are but it's why I can't go to the cops. It's why I can't trust anybody"

"Then you're in terrible danger, kid," Rocket replied

"I' am Groot" Groot replied

"Finally we're all on the same page," Grey responded

"I' am Groot" Groot says, to his furry father-figure

Rocket looked back at Grey, "Could you excuse us, kid? My bud and I gotta go into conference for a moment"

Grey nodded and Rocket and Groot huddled and began explaining their options with each other secretively.

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"Help him? WHY?" Rocket questioned

"I' am Groot" Groot answered

"I know we've got a couple more weeks before we go back into space. But it's not our concern. It's not even our problem...it's _his_ and he's stuck to it. DOES NOT CONCERN US!" Rocket pointed out

"I' am Groot, I' am Groot, "I' am Groot" Groot stated

"Yeah, that may be true. And if there are Skrulls roaming around this city then this kid isn't safe anywhere. Neither is the Eternity Forge" Rocket stated

"I' am Groot" Groot says

Rocket sighed, "Fine. We'll help him. But just know…that this was YOUR idea"

"I' am Groot, I' am Groot, I' am Groot" Groot pointed out

"Yeah, you're right! After all, it is Earth. We could use some Avenger help right now!" Rocket replied

"I' am Groot" Groot says

"Then it's settled!" Rocket announced

After a minute of talking things over, Rocket and Groot turned back to Grey with smiles. Grey looked pretty anxious at first but was very excited to hear their answer.

"Groot and I have decided to help you" Rocket announced

"YYYEEESSS!" Grey exclaimed

"Lucky for you, we've got a couple weeks before we're due back into space. That's 14 days for us to help you find your parents and get 'em back" Rocket explained to the boy

Grey nodded, "Okay"

"BUT…if we strike out. You're on your own" Rocket warned

Grey's eyes widened, "Ooh…uhh…okay, deal"

Rocket smiled, "Splendid"

"I' am Groot" Groot said, smiling

Rocket and Groot exchanged hand-shakes with Grey confirming their deal. It would seem now that their duo is now a _trio_.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the tree-like wall, Quail was on the other side observing the wall with his own eyes. The hobo said to go straight here but he didn't expect it to be blocked off by so much wood. Quail tried pushing the wall with his hands, but it did no good (except give him splinters). Then he tried kicking it down but only for him to hurt his foot. It was no use. He was locked out.

"How the hell did this get here?" Quail said, to himself

"Something wrong buddy?" asked a groundskeeper guy

"Yeah, I've got a few suspects that I'm looking for…" Quail responded

Suddenly Quail noticed the groundskeeper was carrying a chainsaw in his grip which gave him an idea.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm a detective and I might need to borrow your chainsaw for a moment" Quail said, swiping the chainsaw from the groundskeeper

"Hey! You can't…"

"Thank-you very much!" Quail said, pushing the groundskeeper away

Quail began pulling on the chainsaw chain accelerator a few times and the chainsaw turned on.

(CHAINSAW REVVING LOUDLY)

"Show time!" Quail announced

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the other side of the tree-like branch wall, Rocket and Groot were fighting as usual while Grey put the Eternity Forge back in his backpack.

"Okay, here's the plan. I know a place just a couple miles from here called: the New York Sanctum. It's a magic store. My ol' pal Big Green told me told me he has a friend there: a Bleecker Street Wizard who goes by the name of _Strange._ So, tell you what: We'll hit the subway, go there, and ask him what to do…" Rocket explained

(STOMACH GROWLING)

Rocket was distracted by the sound of growling coming from Grey's stomach. Grey pretended that he didn't hear anything before Rocket crossed his arms again and began tapping his boot with a suspicious look on his face.

"What was that?" Rocket questioned

Grey chuckled nervously, "What was _what_?"

(STOMACH GROWLING AGAIN)

Grey sighed, "Hehe, I-I guess it was my stomach"

"When's the last time you ate?" Rocket asked

"Two weeks ago" Grey answered

"TWO WEEKS?!" Rocket questioned

(STOMACH GROWLING ONCE MORE)

Grey chuckled nervously, "Uhh…you don't think maybe we could…uhh…grab a bite to eat before we go find Strange? I have money"

"You got money and choose to keep it to yourself? Talk about not feeding yourself enough, kid" Rocket said

"Hey, it's not every day your parents tell you to get eat more. 50% of the people in this city are homeless. Especially if your doctor tells you to get more calcium in your bones and body, such as eating cheese with meals three times a day" Grey stated

Rocket scoffed, "Hey, I may not be a doctor but I know adding cheese to anything makes it an antidepressant"

(GREY AND GROOT START LAUGHING)

Rocket chuckled under his breath, "Not an imminent death, I guess. Well, let's go get you some food. I haven't put my diseases on, yet"

(CHAINSAW REVVING)

Rocket, Groot, and Grey were suddenly distracted by a very loud noise. The trio spun around until they saw something cutting through the wooden wall. It was the sound of a chainsaw cutting its way through the way as it would seem that somebody on the other side was waiting for them.

"The cops!" Grey cried, in fear

"I' am Groot!" Groot cried

"Well, we can't stay here. Grey, pick a place to eat. Any place, quick!" Rocket ordered

(CHAINSAW CONTINUES CUTTING THROUGH THE WOOD)

Grey thought as quickly as possible on where to go to until he thought up of one place that he thought was most suitable and relaxing.

"You guys like _Burger King_?" Grey asked

Rocket and Groot looked into each other's eyes before nodding in agreement.

"Burger King/I' am Groot!" both said

Rocket scurried over to Grey leaping onto boy's shoulders and he hopped his feet into the backpack. Groot then allowed Grey to hop on his back with the raccoonoid riding in the boy's backpack.

"LETS GO, GROOT! TO THE KING OF BURGERS!" Rocket declared

"IIIII' AAAAAMMMMM GGGGGRRRRROOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!" Groot declared

Groot extended his wooden arms into growing as long as possible. Soon the teenage flora colossus leaped upwards towards the sky and the trio disappeared from the scene of the alleyway.

(ROCKET WHOOPING)

(GREY SCREAMING)

(SCREAMING DIES OUT QUICKLY)

Meanwhile, down below, Quail was still cutting his way through the unbreakable wooden wall. He kept on cutting until he was able to make wooden-shape door. Suddenly that door finally collapsed. Quail stepped inside the scene looking all macho as ever. However, much to his dismay, he discovered that there was no one in the alleyway. Not anymore

"Dammit!" Quail yelled, throwing the chainsaw to the ground. "They're gone!"

(QUAIL THEN PULLS OUT HIS RECORDER AND TURNS IT ON AGAIN)

(RECORDER BEEPS)

"_This is Detective Quail at the scene of the crime at exactly 12:00 PM. I have come to believe that the alien suspects have made their getaway on foot…or branch maybe. The only evidence that was left behind are bullet holes and a dumpster fire. So far nothing else to report. Wondering where they have gone next? Well, they can't run from me. I'll get those guys yet! Quail out!" _Quail said, to the recorder

(RECORDER TURNS OFF)

"Okay, you maggots, you wanna play _hide and seek_? Fine…you hide and I'll seek" Quail announced

* * *

**Ooh boy! Looks like Quail is catching up to them now. What will become of the trio? Will they find Strange in time? Please review and tune in for more exciting action soon! **

**In case I don't see ya…Have a Happy 4th of July everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO TO ALL! Sorry to have kept you waiting. I needed a break from writing; also I've been working hard and I got myself sick over the last couple days. Not fun. However, I was able to write this chapter while I was on vacation. So, you're welcome for that! This was indeed a long chapter to put together and I hope you enjoy it. So, enough talk! Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in deep space on a militaristic spaceship far off in the galaxy, a Skrull spaceship was sailing smoothly past the Milky Way while a couple of Skrull spacecraft ships were guarding the mothership from the outside. Inside the Skrull mothership, A Skrull soldier pushed his way through the rotating door of the main entrance and paused on the landing that looked out over the expansive lobby. It was a vast gathering space that was forever humming with activity and chatter and heavy boots thudding across the enormous _P_ inset into the center of the floor. Skrulls in their purple and shady uniforms passed each other with high-tech weapons and mingled in their own Skrull language. Most Skrulls rushed between various departments, gathered in groups, stared at the screens that lined the walls as they replaced scenes from Skrull soldiers going undercover as different species again and again.

The Skrull soldier continued to walk pass the crowd of his chattering race until he reached the main headquarters. The high-tech doors opened up showing a shady but unidentified creature looking out the window watching the depths of space.

The Skrull soldier stopped only a few feet away and bowed his head.

"Captain," said the Skrull soldier

(CAPTAIN MAKING A 'HMM' SOUND)

"Is everything in readiness?" The Captain asked

The Skrull solider nodded, "Yes, we got your machinery all fixed up and ready for experimentation, sir. When would you like to begin?"

"Right away. Sooner the better," the Captain replied

"Sir, I also have some unpleasant news to report" said the Skrull solider

"Unpleasant?" The Captain asked

"Unfortunately yes" said the Skrull soldier, "Even though we got the Terran scientists help build your machine, they still refuse to tell us any location on where the Eternity Forge is"

"Continue to interrogate them. No need to be nice" the Captain ordered

"Sir, I must inform that these Terrans aren't the normal kind to negotiate" said the Skrull soldier

"Indeed, I know. But everyone tends to break," said the Captain. "Even if you must do it the painful way"

"Very well, Captain" said the Skrull solider. "I shall do so at once"

"Good," said the Captain, "One more thing...have your troops got any whereabouts of their Terran child?"

The Skrull solider shook his head, "Not a trace, sir. This kid...is like a ghost. He's been able to stay off our grid for two weeks now"

The Captain stroked his wrinkled chin in curiosity.

"Their son is a clever one. But not everyone can hide forever. Tell your men to continue searching. If you pick up something you will report it to me at once. Understood?" The Captain ordered

The Skrull soldier nodded, "Yes, Captain"

The Captain nodded but refused to face the soldier, "Dismiss"

The Skrull soldier bowed his head and turned to exit the headquarters. The Captain continued gazing out into dark space chuckling under his wrinkled breath with an evil smile.

"You can run but you can't hide from me...young Mr. Palmer"

(CAPTAIN STARTS LAUGHING EVILLY)

* * *

The scene goes back down to Earth right in front of a Burger King restaurant. The trio were seen eating outside under an umbrella. Groot was drinking water from a silver watering-can used to water flowers while Grey was eating a Double Cheeseburger with French Fries and medium-sized Coca-Cola. The young boy's face was full of joy and relief tasting the hot, steamed, and delicious goodness of a well-cooked meal down his esophagus that brought satisfaction to his empty belly.

As for Rocket...well...he was seen digging through the garbage cans scouting for food to find for himself. Grey watched while sipping his medium-sized beverage, confusingly. As for some of the people who were eating watched the scene with IPhones pulled out and making videos of the scene. After all, Rocket was a raccoon. No matter how much the word bothered him, he was still a raccoon. A raccoon who always loves to eat trash. Disgusting isn't it?

After digging through wrappers and scraps, Rocket was able to find something fresh in the garbage can...a half-eaten, four day, year-old Double Quarter Pound Burger. The raccoonoid sniffed it with delight and licked his lips. Soon Rocket started chewing away putting the entire nasty burger in his mouth.

"Rat!"

"Disgusting!"

"Gross!"

"What are those things, daddy?"

"Miscreants, I suppose, honey"

"I think I'm gonna barf!"

"I think I'm gonna eat at home for a while"

"I think I'm gonna call the health department on this"

"Let's get outta here!"

"You said it!"

"Screw this place!"

"Their food is never good here, anyway"

Customers were already jumping out of their seats, leaving their food untouched and uneaten. The raccoonoid snickered with a mouth-full of rotten burger in his mouth.

"That's fine! More for us, then" Rocket called out, "Don't expect to give us any bills, flarknards"

"I' am Groot" Groot said, while sipping his drink

"Whose side you on, Groot?" Rocket said, "It's not like we're staying on this planet for life. We got a ride home, remember? So stop worrying so much"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied back

"Uhh, guys…I'd be more worried about keeping yourselves out of trouble" Grey informed, looking at his cell phone

"Relax, kid," Rocket said, sitting back with his boots on the table. "It's not like your people care so much about us anyway"

"Maybe not, but...the media sure does" Grey confirmed, holding his phone

"What are you talking about?" Rocket questioned

"I' am Groot?" Groot asked

"You're famous, wise guys," Grey announced

The boy held his phone towards the raccoonoid's face showing him live footage of him and Groot blowing up a policeman's car and kidnapping him off the streets. Rocket's face fell in shock while Groot smiled and clapped his hands seeing himself on the news.

Rocket slapped his disconcertingly human-like hand over his furry forehead, with a frustrated sigh. "Oh, you've got to be shitting me"

"I' am Groot!" Groot said joyously

Rocked made another frustrated sigh, "No! No, being famous is absolutely not fun, you stupid twig!"

"I' am Groot" Groot said

"Not helping, Groot" Rocket replied, "NOT HELPING AT ALL!"

"I' am Groot" Groot said

"Just ZIP IT!" Rocket said, before turning to Grey with the look of ferocity in his eyes.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm not the one who posted it all over the Internet" Grey assured the raccoonoid

"You lousy brat, of course it's posted all over the Internet. Probably for the whole world to see now!" Rocket yelled heatedly

"We have technology for a reason, Rocket" Grey said

"And why should you have it? You're supposed to be mindless Earth Monkey's, aren't ya?!" Rocket replied, agitatedly

"We're in 2023, genius" Grey replied back, "We're not cavemen on this planet anymore"

"I like to think your kind stayed that way: eating stones for soup, clonking each other with sticks, and sniffing their neighbors butts like dogs. There should be a movie called: HUMANS UNDEVELOPED: THE MOVIE" Rocket teased

"Too bad you can't reverse time and change the past" Grey teased back, "Not that time machines exist in my world"

(ROCKET EVIL LAUGHING)

"Kid, I've spent the last five years on Earth working with the Avengers, and we were able to pull it off and bring every single one of you krutacks back from the ashes. Including my own team" Rocket told him

"Well, you didn't bring me back from the dead. I was still alive back then" Grey confirmed

Rocket's face fell from smiling to down-straight annoyed, "Lucky you, lucky you, lucky you"

"I' am Groot" Groot replied

Rocket turned to a Groot furiously, "If you got anything better to say, why don't ya drink more of that water and see if your brain starts developing better"

(GROOT STICKS HIS TONGUE OUT AT ROCKET)

"No, he's right, Groot. This is serious" Grey said, "You're both all over the media and you're not safe"

(ROCKET BLOWS RASPBERRY)

Grey rose a brow at the raccoonoid who was chuckling to himself. "Don't tell me you're not a little bit worried about this"

"Kiddo, Groot and I have been outlaws for a long time. Well, maybe not on Earth so much but the big picture is: nobody cares that we're here. To them, it'll be a forgotten memory in the past. Who will notice?" Rocket said

"FREEZE!"

* * *

The trio quickly turned to face a cop who was aiming a gun at the threesome. Groot raised his wood-like arms into the air while Rocket studied the man; who looked very familiar to him in some way. Grey, however, recognized the man from his own memory and his eyes lowered him boredom over his glasses.

"Oh no, not this clown again" Grey muttered

"Who the hell is this guy?" Rocket asked

"YOU THREE! DON'T MOVE! By the authority of Detective Alec Joseph Quail, I order you to get down on your knees with your hands up!" Quail demanded

(GREY CHUCKLES)

"Officers don't say their full name in public, stupid" Grey confirmed

"Yes they do" Quail confirmed

"No, you just made that up in your head" Grey said back

"Don't correct me, Palmer. I will not have you embarrass me in front of the space aliens!" Quail responded back

"I' am Groot?" Groot said

Quail took a step back, looking at the teenage flora colossus with bewilderment, "Well, I'll be damned...you speak my language. I' am Detective Quail, thank you very much, and you're under..."

(ROCKET LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY)

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...your name is...is Quail?" Rocket asked, trying to hold his laughter

"That's right" Quail answered

Rocket couldn't hold it and he burst out into laughing again...

(ROCKET LAUGHING MANIACALLY)

"Now that's more dumber than saying Quill!" Rocket laughed

(ROCKET CONTINUED LAUGHING BEFORE GROOT JOINED ALONG WITH HIS FURRY FATHER-FIGURE)

Quail stood feeling offended seeing the space outlaws laugh at his own name. Grey avoided eye contact and continued to finish his drink.

"Hey-Hey-HEY! I said you're under arrest! Get down on your knees!" Quail ordered, moving forward and still aiming his gun at them

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Rocket asked, smiling. "Stick that gun back in your cock. Maybe it'll grow bigger"

(GUN CLICKS)

"The gun is loaded, asshole, and I'm not about to let some walking-stick and a stupid raccoon disrespect my ways..." Quail replied

(LAUGHING BECOMES DEAD SILENCE)

"What did you call me?" Rocket asked, aggressively

"R-A-C-C-O-O-N, what does that spell? Oh, I know, a..." Quail teased

(ROCKET SNARLS AND LEAPS TOWARDS QUAIL)

(QUAIL SCREAMING)

Quail drops his gun which fires off shooting a hole in Grey's beverage and another hole through Groot's stumped head.

"Nobody calls me a raccoon! Especially not from some over-sized, muscle-headed baboon!" Rocket yelled

The raccoonoid started throwing punches and scratches while Quail desperately tried to yank the space critter off his face. He bumped into walls, fell over tables, rolled around in customer's food, and into broken glass...

(GLASS BREAKS AND PEOPLE SCREAMING ON THE INSIDE)

* * *

Customers and even work employees began exiting the restaurant screaming at the top of their lungs. Grey and Groot glanced to each other and they both quickly dashed inside the restaurant to find an over-sized Terran man wrestling a raccoon all over the Burger King floor. Soon Quail gathered enough strength to pin Rocket down on the floor.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Quail demanded

"Not from your planet, jackass, that's what!" Rocket snarled

"That does it! I'm calling backup" Quail said, reaching for his police communicator

However, he discovered the communicator was missing. Suddenly he heard a 'ahem' sound and he turned to find Grey holding the police communicator in his hand.

"Give it back! Do you hear me? GIVE IT BACK!" Quail demanded

So the boy gave it back. But instead, Grey threw it at Quail's groin causing him to squeal in pain.

(GROIN CRUNCHES)

(QUAIL SQEALS IN PAIN)

Quail released his grip allowing Rocket to grab a food-tray so he could knock the policeman in the face with it. Quail hit the floor covering his injured face with his hands.

"You're...all...going...to jail...BIG TIME!" Quail mumbled, not trying to show his tears

"How bout we just mess up your looks...BIG TIME!" Grey said, aiming ketchup and mustard bottles towards Quail's face

"Huh?"

(KETCHUP AND MUSTARD BOTTLES SQUIRTING AT QUAIL'S FACE)

(QUAIL SCREAMING AND SPUTTERING)

"NO! I'm allergic!" Quail cried

"Say buddy, how bout some ice to chill your nuts off?" Rocket offered, holding an empty drink

Rocket unzipped the man's pants and with a cup of ice, he was holding in his disconcertingly human-like hand, dumped it down his pants, zippering his pants back shut.

"What's going on? What's this..." Quail demanded

(QUAIL SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL)

"I'LL FIX YOU FOR THIS! I'LL..." Quail yelled, threatening the trio

Suddenly Quail slipped on some ketchup and mustard combined and he fell to the floor with a loud BANG! The trio grimaced by the sight but only to burst out into laughter.

Quail started to hear birdies fly around his head and his eyes starting to twirl in circles. The trio looked down at his demise before Rocket held up a burger towards the man's face.

"You hungry, pal? Well then...EAT IT!" Rocket said, shoving the burger in Quail's mouth

Groot then started to wrap his branches all over Quail's body, like a cocoon.

(QUAIL'S MUFFLED SHOUTING)

"Have a nice day, Quail" Grey said, saluting him, "Don't go nowhere"

(GREY AND GROOT EXCHANGE A HIGH-FIVE)

(ROCKET STARTS LAUGHING AGAIN)

"Okay, he definitely reminds me of someone I know" Rocket laughed, gesturing to Quail

(POLICE SIRENS SOUND OFF IN THE DISTANCE)

"I' am Groot!" Groot cried

"That's our cue!" Grey said

"Then let's beat it!" Rocket ordered, "TO DR. STRANGE!"

Soon Rocket, Groot, and Grey dashed out of the Burger King restaurant, down the sidewalk, through the large crowd of walking people until they were deep out of sight.

Quail struggled to break himself free from Groot's vines. He wobbled, twisted, and turned from side to side like if a caterpillar was trying to break out of its cocoon. Luckily, Quail managed to break away the vines off his entire body. Quail spat out burger out of his mouth and discovered his three suspects have once again eluded him. Picking up some napkins, Quail wiped the ketchup and mustard off his face and picked up his gun off the restaurant floor and he cocked it back with a loud click.

(QUAIL GRUNTS IN ANGER)

"This means war!" Quail declared, angrily

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio until they saw the Subway just up ahead. They figured that with taking the Subway they can get away from the Detective a lot faster.

"Quick! We can ditch him in the Subway" Grey suggested

"I could use a break from running" Rocket said

"I' am Groot!" Groot said

However, unaware to the trio, an officer was standing by keeping an eye on things when he noticed the strange raccoonoid and the talking-tree walking beside him. The officer pulled his shoulder communicator to his lips and began talking secretively.

"_I have visual. Two suspects approximately three feet and five feet tall. One wearing a blue jumpsuit and the other wearing nothing but tree-bark. The tall one resembles a plant and the other resembles a….badger. They both seem to be traveling with a boy about the age of twelve and are heading into the main Subway entrance at Times Square_," the officer reported

"_Are they heavily armed?"_ asked the officer, on the other line

The officer nodded in reply, _"Yes, the badger appears armed and may be an enhanced human. All units proceed with caution" _

"_Understood" _said the officer, on the other line

The trio quickly made their way down the stairs and down to where the train comes to pick up people. They huffed, puffed, and panted for exhaustion feeling the cold air burning through their throats like as if they were gonna break down coughing and gagging. Grey noticed everyone was giving them looks. And by them he means only Rocket and Groot. I mean, c'mon?…it's not every day you see a raccoon and a teenage flora colossus wait for a train in New York.

The train had finally arrived and everyone got in, including the trio. The trio then calmly began making their way to sit in the back. Once the trio sat down they all let out sighs of relief knowing they were safe…for now.

"I' am Groot" Groot said, huffing and panting

Rocket exchanged a small laugh, "You're right, bud. We sure gave that guy the slip"

"Yeah…" Grey said, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Now all we gotta do it take this train until we get to Dr. Strange"

"Right you are, kiddo" Rocket said, resting his elbow on the human boy's shoulder. "And nothing's gonna get in our way"

Groot soon noticed a woman sitting across from them, watching them with fascination in her eyes. She had baby in her arms and was trying to get her to sleep. Groot studied the weird little human creature with curiosity; he smiled. The teenage flora colossus then grew a tiny little flower and he gently set it in the baby's hands earning a 'coo' from the small infant baby.

"I' am Groot" Groot said, nodding to the woman

"Excuse me, sir? Can we have a word?"

The trio were interrupted by the sound of someone talking to them and they turned to see who it was. It was the voice of a cop who had five officers standing beside him in the middle of the train with their hands on their weapons, walking towards them.

(GREY GULPING NERVOUSLY)

The raccoonoid let out a frustrated sigh from under his breath. But Rocket took a deep breath and began thinking happy thoughts before smiling towards the officers.

"Is it optional?" Rocket asked

"No," the officer replied, with a mustache

"When why the hell ask?" Rocket said, jumping out of his seat

"We need you and your woodland friend here to come with us," the officer, with the mustache

"Not happening, douchebags!" Grey protested

The officer with the mustache held a hand out towards the boy, "And you, son. I'm gonna need you to slowly move away from the…"

But Rocket got in front of the human boy and waved his disconcertingly human-like finger in the officer's face, "Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! Hold it there, _Freddie Mercury_. The kid is with us!"

"Sir, I'm not here to play good cop/bad cop with your furry ass, okay. I will ask again…will you, please, come with us" The officer with the mustache, ordered

Rocket shook his head, "No, thanks"

"Look here you little vermin! We got a report that a person resembling your description pulled off a fight in a Burger King restaurant with one of our own men less than ten minutes ago" said the officer, with the mustache

"That was me," Rocket admitted

"I' am Groot!" Groot declared, waving his tree-like arm in the air

"Is there gonna be a problem here?" the officer, with the mustache asked

"Oh! Did you guys stop all the crime so now you get to harass the poor little space creature and his son? Do me a favor, and go shove your damn mustache in someone else's face, pal!" Rocket protested back

The officer then pulled out his handcuffs, "All right, you smug little freak. Time to get your…"

With quick reflexes, Rocket shoved his disconcertingly human-like fist against the officer's esophagus, causing him to choke, before he leaped towards the officer knocking him down and slamming his head against the hard floor.

"What time is it? It's show-time, A-holes!" Rocket declared

"GAH!"

"Hey!"

"What the…"

"Get him!"

Rocket then threw the next punch at one of the upcoming officer by uppercutting him in the nose. He jumped over the third and fourth officer and clonked both their heads together, multiple times. Suddenly the fifth officer grabbed the raccoonoid by the tail causing Rocket to growl with ferocity. Make note: whoever grabs a raccoon by its tail will wish they hadn't. Rocket pulled his military gloves off and with his sharp claws began scratching the man's arm and he sunk his razor sharp teeth into the man's hand, biting him.

(ROCKET SNARLING)

(CLAWING AND BITING AT THE SAME TIME)

(FIFTH OFFICER CRIES OUT IN PAIN)

"LET GO, LET GO, LET GO YOU FILTHY RAT!"

Using his jumpsuit boot, Rocket kicked the fifth officer right up his nose causing him to fall backwards and hit the pole behind him before crashing down with the rest of his officer buddies.

Soon there was only one officer left, and he was the sixth one. Rocket snarled and cracked his knuckles together and slowly started walking towards him. The sixth officer pulled out his weapon and aimed it right at the raccoonoid's head.

"FREEZE! Stay where you are, vermin!"

(ROCKET CACKLING)

"What's it gonna be, pal? Easy way or hard way?" Rocket asked

"You ain't taking me down! I' am inevitable!" the sixth officer, declared

He started to pull the trigger and once he did…suddenly it didn't fire. As it turns out the load in his weapon was missing.

(GREY WHISTLES)

The sixth officer turned to the sound of the whistling before he was knocked in the face with his own gun load. Then the officer got a painful kick to the groin leaving him to dropping his own weapon to the floor. Then using his fist, Grey punched him and kicked the officer off his feet hitting the floor, groaning in pain. The sixth officer raised his head up before was knocked out unconscious when Rocket slammed his fist on top of the policeman's head.

"…ouch"

"And I' am done with this guys crap," Grey declared

Rocket smiled at him proudly, "Not bad, kid"

"It's a gift" Grey replied

"I' am Groot" Groot said

(POLICE OFFICERS GROANING)

"C'mon, Groot. Grab the kid! We gotta split!" Rocket ordered

"I' am Groot!" Groot said, nodding to him

The teenage flora colossus picked-up Grey and slung him on his back and began following after Rocket in pursuit. Once the officers gained full consciousness again they quickly got on their feet and aimed their guns at the trio with caution.

"DROP THE WEAPON!"

"DROP IT!"

Rocket pulled out one of his blasters and aimed it at the policemen, "I was cyber-genetically engineered by scientists. I'm a veteran of four galactic wars. I'm holding 36 ounces of unstable superheated solar plasma, and I've got the fastest trigger finger in six systems, thank-you very much. Maybe YOU shouldn't be yelling at me…NOW GROOT!"

"I' AM GROOT!"

Groot extended his tree-like arms to form a tree-wall; one that the officers couldn't break down or at least couldn't get into. Soon the six officers began open firing at the wall but the wall continued forming to grow stronger and unbreakable. Soon people were out of their seats and running towards the back of the train as the officers continued firing at the tree-like wall.

(GUNSHOTS)

(PEOPLE SCREAMING)

Grey watched the scene with bewilderment in his eyes, "COOL"

"I think it's time for us to go, fellas" Rocket said

"I' am Groot" Groot said

Opening the door and hopping on the other side of the subway train, Rocket aimed his blaster at the coupler. He fired down at it, causing the whole other part of the train to split itself away.

(GUNSHOTS)

Rocket saluted to the officers on the others side, "Thanks for the workout"

* * *

Groot opened up the silver door and the trio went inside and stopped by one of the sliding doors until all of a sudden a woman shouts.

"IT'S GOT A GUN!" the woman cried

"Calm down, _UATU_. Everyone sees it" Rocket said back, to the lady

(GREY NERVOUS CHUCKLING)

Grey gets in front of his furry companion, "Oh, no, no, no, this ain't a real gun. It's uhh…uhh…a toy! Yes, that's it, it's only a toy, not a real weapon"

"Are you his brother by any chance?" asked the man, who was sitting on the opposite side of the train

Grey gulped again, "Yes, yes I am. We had a long day at a Comic-Con convention and my little brother just loves to dress up and pretend to be a superhero"

"Who you calling 'little,' shrimp-face…" Rocket threatened

(GREY STOMPS ON ROCKET'S FOOT)

"OUCH!" Rocket cried, as he hopped on one foot

Suddenly the train began to slow down knowing that they must be arriving at their destination. Grey sighed with relief knowing he won't have to keep lying about Rocket being real or about his real weapons and stuff anymore.

"I' am Groot?" Groot asked

Grey looked up at Groot and nodded, "I think we're here, guys"

"_This is 34th street, Herald Square. All passengers off the train. Due to police activity and a loose animal this train is now out of service_" said the conductor

"I' AM NOT AN ANIMAL! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR KRUTACKIN' HEADS!" Rocket shouted, heatedly

"Calm down, Rocket. We got away, didn't we? What could possibly go wrong now?" Grey assured

"FREEZE!"

As soon as the sliding doors opened up, the trio were shocked to discover a SWAT team had arrived and they all had their weapons locked on all three. The trio looked at each other with petrified looks before they finally raised his arms ups in defeat.

"Never say…WHAT COULD GO WRONG!" Rocket angrily, muttered

"I' am Groot" Groot said, gulping

"I hate New York," Grey said

Still raising his paws in the air, Rocket took one step forward towards the armed SWAT officers.

"What do you flarknards want?!" Rocket asked

One of the SWAT officers raised up a pair of handcuffs and yelled, "GET ON THE GROUND NOW! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!"

"I don't do well with cages" Rocket said

"I' am Groot!" Groot cried

(SWAT TEAMS CLICK THEIR WEAPONS AND READY TO FIRE)

"Kid, if you got any ideas, USE THEM!" Rocket yelled

Suddenly Groot noticed something weird was going around Rocket, Grey and him. The trio looked down and discovered the concrete beneath them was GLOWING. It was a circle of ancient symbols forming around their feet.

"Kid, now's not the time to be playing magic tricks…" Rocket yelled

"I swear I'm not doing this!" Grey assured

"I' am Groot…"

(TRIO EXCLAIMING)

**WHOOMPF!** Rocket, Groot, and Grey DROP out of sight, vanishing through the solid concrete; as if they were never here! SWAT officers were hopelessly confused by what just happened at the scene and none of them couldn't tell where they were as of this moment.

* * *

**Wonder what could have happened to our heroes? Who are the Skulls working for? Something **_**strange**_** is happening. Anyway, please review and stay tuned for more fun and exciting action soon because things are about to get **_**stranger**_**! **


End file.
